Love at first bite Werewolf style
by belkisaris
Summary: A 17 year old girl finds herself meeting the hottest guy she ever saw... But when she finds out his secret, would she stay away or accept his nature.
1. The Meeting

**Writer's Note: This is the story i first wrote, i found it and decided to post it, and see how i did :)**

I was in my favorite place in the world… My beautiful forest. I was writing an essay for my English class with Miss Morphi. She's really strict, and I really hated doing homework in my room. I felt so claustrophobic in it; my room is small, it has my bed, my computer desk, my beautiful closet, and my night stand where I put my school books and my alarm clock. My dad is not help at all, he comes to my room so much to check on me that I forget what I'm doing and I have to start again. I know he means well… He is just trying to help his teenage daughter with no mother figure… But it still bother's me… Entering my room saying…

"Honey need any help?" Urgh. Anyways I finally finished my essay, and my dad is calling me… He hates m private time in the forest… He thinks I'll get kidnap or kill… Over protective fool…

"Jane where are you?"

"I'm here dad, I'm coming." I went to the house and got in. "Hey dad." I put my books on the couch. "I was finishing my essay for miss Morphi, you know that tomorrow is the deadline, and she wont take it late."

"I know, but I really hate when you go to the forest. Cant you just do homework at home?" I gave him the same look I always gave him…

"Dad, do we have to.. Have this conversation every time I come from the forest? I been going out most of my childhood and." I twirled around to exaggerated my point. "Look at me, I'm alive, besides I hate doing my homework indoors… and I barely go out-"

"Ok, ok. Let just eat." He gave me a grin… "I made your mother's special. Do you remember when she use to sing while cooking for us?" I was so at peace… that I forgot what today was… A year ago my mom died in a car accident… My dad wanted to keep my mom, memories alive… But every time he did… I could just feel a sharp pain in my heart… As I remember the event… My mom was driving me to a piano lesson. She died instantly while me, since I was on the back of the car just lost my conscience and woke up on the hospital one week later… I was 7 years old…

"White rice and Meat Lasagna." I walked towards the couch and grabbed my book… Suddenly I wasn't as hungry… "You know dad I don't like remembering the day I kill my own mom." I started going up the stairs…

"Jane Madison!" He said from the bottom of the stairs, but I was already ignoring him… I closed the door and threw my back pack on the floor… throwing my self on the bed… If I wouldn't asked her to drive me herself to piano lesson… I should of walk instead the five blocks, she would still be alive… But no… I had to cry and asked her to drive me, because I was wearing a new dress and I didn't wanted it to get dirty….

The next day the sun woke me up…I rubbed my eyes… I didn't even notice I felt asleep… I put the sheets over my face… I wasn't feeling like going to school today… Fifteen minutes later the alarm on my night stand went off, and I hit it once so, it shut's up, and I went back to sleep. Five minutes later my dad came in and snatched the sheets off.

"Wake up!"

"No!"

"Jane Madison, don't make me clean you myself." He threatened me.

"Dad, you can do whatever you want, I wont go to school today."

"So the essay, your been working for three days now? Your just going to throw it in the trash?" I grunted… My dad knew my weakness spot…

"Ok dad, I'll get up and get ready…" He nodded and left me to it.. I got in the shower, then brushed my brunette hair and look at my face for a minute… Sad green emerald eyes stared back at me… I was a normal teenage girl, the only difference about me was, that I wasn't rich nor poor. I wasn't a cheerleader or a geek… Although my friends might disagree… I didn't feel like dressing up today so I just put on my favorite sweat suit, and went to the kitchen where my dad had one plate of breakfast for me and one for him…

"Dam, hum, I'm not hungry… can I just go to school?"

"About Yesterday. I'm so-"

"Dad…Don't… Please.."

"Ok, will you be here after school or you got other plans?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. Hoping I would not go to the forest… NO matter how many times I tell him to drop it.. He still hopes…

"No, dad, I'll be here after school. Why you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping that you don't go to the forest and invite your friend over for dinner."

"Why?" I asked raising my brows. My friends never needed an invitation for dinner before… They just came whenever they wanted too. So that was a little suspicious.

"I love it when they come over." He smiled with that suspicious face again.

"Ok, I'll try but I don't think they'll come." Anything to get me out of the forest huh dad? I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went towards my car.

"Thanks Honey." he said closing the door. I turned on my car and waited until it heated up a little bit. School was nice here… It was a green building with no fences… Kids were well behave here… Once I parked I saw my friends. Samantha and Emily.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Jane… You look sad… What's wrong?" Samantha asked…

"Yeah, Jane what's with the get up?" Emily laughed…

"Nothing my dad cooked white rice with meat lasagna yesterday… He wanted to remember her…"

"Oh." They both said at the same time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Samantha asked me.

"Not really… I don't even want to think about it…"

"Hey did you finish your essay?" She changed the subject…

"Yes, yesterday after school. And you guys?"

"Yes, but I don't think I would get an A… But I wont get a cero either I'll probably get a D." Emily said…

"With what part did you have trouble?"

"The research part. It was hard for me to look up stuff and writing it on my own words. And you Samantha did you did yours?"

"Yes. I finished a day before yesterday."

"Damn Samantha our really good with our English class I finished yesterday after school with a little trouble I should start doing homework with you." Before Samantha could agree the bell ring.

"See you guys at English later…" I was a junior like my friends, but the only class we had together was English and gym. My first class was Spanish, I love it. I could communicate really good with my partner who was Latino. Once I enter the class and sit on my usual sit, the class started. Mister Rodriguez told me to translate some phrases he was telling me in English to Spanish. And I did, he said that was our pop quiz for today and I got an A. A few of my classmates didn't do so well. Spanish class was fast because of the pop quiz and it was funny to see some frustrated faces. The next class was English and I sat next to Samantha and Emily sat behind us with a girl we barely notice. Miss Morphi took our essay's and started talking us about some pronouns. English class pass by really slow. I was watching the clock in front of the class a lot today, miss Morphi noticed and try to embarrassed me, by telling me to go in front of the class and spell some really hard words, lucky for me I'm really good at school especially in English. Finally Lunch. We sat on our usual table and I finally said.

"My dad wanted me to invite you two guys for dinner today."

"What? Us?" They looked kind of surprise, but then Samantha gave Emily a look and she finally looked like she understood something I didn't."

"Ok… So that's a yes or you guys had plans I wasn't suppose to know?" They both looked like I hit right on the subject…

"Well…" Emily started to say. "We did had plans." Samantha gave her a dirty look. "What? She got us. Jane we knew you would go strait to your forest after school and we were afraid for a no." My face changed from sad, and mad to embarrassed…

"Ok guys I'm sorry I'm so predictable, but I love nature and that forest is like my happy place. But if you guys want me to go with you to wherever I'll go. Besides I have to go straight home after school."

They both yelled NO!

"I'm sorry but that's not necessary, plus we were hoping to find our future boyfriends." Samantha said.

"No more detail there guys. I hope you guys enjoy your selves." They knew me well… I was so into school that boys never crossed my mind as often as them. After a few more minutes later lunch was over, and we had gym for next class, I was so happy because gym was my favorite class ever. I always found that gym always pass by so fast. We went to our lockers to change our gyms clothes…

"I think today were suppose to play volleyball." I said while putting my gym pants. My friends looked irritated at me. We were on the same team and I always played like I was by my self. They hated that, even though they weren't good players…

"Don't look at me like that guys. I promise, today I wont hold the ball." Samantha looked kind of embarrassed and said…

"No, don't be silly. You always make us win, we just hate that you have to save our buts, because of you we have As in this class."

"Well I let you guys play. I really like it, when we play like a team."

"We like it too." They both said with a smile. We won again today, but this time we had fun because we were a team, every time that they lost the ball I cached it and pass it over the net. Finally gym was over and we were again in our lockers changing to our clothes. I put my gym clothes in my locker and said-

"I have to go to my last class… And since I have to go to my house after school… I guess I wont see you guys until tomorrow."

"Good luck in lab today."

"Thanks. See you guys later." I really didn't want to go to lab today, but I'm not the kind of girl that skip class. I might miss a day, but not skip one class. Lab wasn't what I was afraid of… My lab partner was so sweet, he open the frog and I identify the frogs parts. It was so fun that I didn't notice the time until the bell ran. I went straight home to my neurotic father like I promised. On the way home I was thinking how predictable my life was and so easy… I wonder if… Well I was home now… But the house looked strange, It look Dark… Is like they are shooting a horror movie film in there… I was a little scare to enter… My dad never left the house so dark… I wonder if I should call the police? I shook my head… I'm probably over reacting like every time anything in my life doesn't got as predictable as it should. So I open the door with my keys.

"Dad?" And turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" A bunch of people yell.

"What? What its this?" I said stunned.

"Jane is your birthday, silly. Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" My dad said with a mocking smile.

"Wow… Yeah I did." I look at my friends with their guilty face…

"So us pretending to forget your birthday didn't work at all?" Samantha said.

"Nope I really though you guys made plans without me…"

"So you were not upset because we made plans and forgot your birthday?"

"No… I was upset because I though you guys didn't like to hang out with me, anymore… I know I can be boring sometimes…"

"Silly you know we always invite you, even if you would say no. It never hurt to try. We though you were mad for your birthday, not that we made plans." They giggle. "Because you should know better." We all started laughing.

"Ok lets get this party started." I said smiling. The party was so nice, my teachers were there, my two best friends, their parents and some kids from school. The party ended at seven pm. And I was so tire I took a shower and put on my favorite pajamas. I sat down on my bed.

"I'm seventeen. Wow." But I could feel something was missing, but I didn't know what… I walked over my window and looked out towards the forest… It looked so beautiful… inviting me in… I went to the kitchen pretending I was getting a glass of milk. But when I got there it was empty I looked at the living room, but it was empty too. I went to my dad room and he was there snorting at loud, so I close his room and tip toe to go outside. Once outside I just lay down on a tree and sit there for a while. I started looking at the stars they were so beautiful tonight… Before I could go deep into my thoughts I swear I heard a wolf. I jump and stood up looking around… I should start running… But my legs where shaking and I was totally paralyze.

"Who- Who- Who's there?" I stammered. Then I heard someone laughing. A beautiful tan boy with long black hair appeared from behind a tree looking at me with a smile in his face. I was still paralyze…

"Hello. Isn't a little late for a beautiful girl to be alone in the woods?" I looked both ways.

"Are you talking to me?"

"You're the only beautiful girl here."

"Well the forest is my favorite place. I like it here and this is my spot so…" I realized something… "But speaking of being alone in the woods. What are YOU doing here?"

"I asked first." He grin. I shrugged. "The forest is not safe for girls like you. You know."

"Neither for you. Your just a boy too." He laughed.

"You think I'm a kid?"

"You look seventeen to me. Only more buff.."

"Do I look more appealing than your normal 17 year boys?" I shrugged, not sure what to say to his cockiness.

"Your blushing. That's so cute." He looked at me like I was the most interesting thing in the forest…

"I'm not blushing, and your not that cute." I lied. He was hot. He was wearing an almost open man blouse, his hair was wet… jeans, and he was barefoot… "Ok. I'm going now, have a good night err?"

"Michael, but for you Mike." He said with a grin.

"Well good night Mike. I hope we don't meet again. Meaning don't come to this end of the forest."

"Oh why? I can see that you like me. And why wouldn't I?"

"Arrogant little brat. You are so full of yourself. Your not even that appealing… You just look cute, because of your Tarzan outfit.

"Sorry I was wrong. You don't think I'm cute at all." He said with a smile.

"Sorry to pop your bubble. But someone had to."

"Let me rephrase that. You don't think I'm cute. You think I'm HOT."

"Good night!" I turned to go to the house, he was so irritatingly right… He was annoying, but I wanted to hear more about him… But before I left the forest he grabbed my arm. How did he got close to me so fast?

"Are you going to kill me now, and burry me in the forest?" He chuckled.

"Your so paranoid. But funny I have to admit."

"Well?" He let go of my arm.

"Do you got a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"No, and before you make a joke out of it. I don't want one…"

"Are you sure?" He raise an eyebrow coming closer to me.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Hmmm I guess-" He paused. "Well good night Jane."

"You cant do that. You cant start by saying something and the leave, that is just plain rude. Now I demand you tell me what you were going to say." He got really close to me now, I could hear the beat of my heart reacting to his closeness. And he was looking at me with the cutes smile. I mean who can resist? I never had this kind of closeness with any guy…

"I'm sorry? And who are you to tell me? Or order me to finish what I'm thinking?" Before I could answer him, he was so close to me… He was almost kissing me… I imagine for that mere second that I grabbed him by his white transparent blouse and kissed him. But I am not the easy girl type… that kiss a strange boy that just met… I wasn't even looking for a guy or boyfriend for god sake… Or like a guy I just met… But Michael was so different for some reason… He was cute, sarcastic… and I could swear I know him from somewhere…

"Excuse me princess for disturbing your thinking, but if you want a kiss. All you have to do is ask for it." I tried to get away from his wraps… But he was stronger than me…

"Why the hell would I want to kiss you?" I lied, and he knew I was lying… He was sort of readying my mind, and I bet my eyes, who were exploring all of him where my worse traitors…

"Well… You want to kiss me because this place is so romantic… is kind of raining, the big moon. The cute and beautiful meeting at night. I'm cute." He grin, looking more handsome… "We are just missing the really nice kiss." He was leaning closer and closer to me, looking me straight in the eyes… I wanted to kiss him so so bad… But I cant… I'm not that easy… I cant make it so easy for him… I wont kiss him… I wont kiss him… I was still thinking eyes close when I felt him pulled back. I open my eyes, he was looking at me with a frown. He started to pull back.

"Hmmm I wont get my kiss today would I?"

"I don't know you. You're a stranger to me. I am not that kind of girl."

"What if we are meant to kiss right now? What if I tell you we are soul mate and you are just ruining the moment?"

"Well. I guess I blew out my future now. Huh?"

"So you are not attracted to me at all?"

"Nope." I lied.

"I guess I'm the only one attracted to you." He said a little sarcastically…

"You don't know me either. How can you like me?" He looked at the floor. I could swear he look guilty… "What?"

"Hmmm. You wont like it."

"Try me." I said smiling, and to be honest looking a little bit flirty.

"Ok… But please, please, please don't get scare… I'm not a stocker… I was just curious."

"What are you talking about?"

"I- sort of- been spying on you… You caught my eye, a couple of weeks ago… I was just afraid of talking to you so, I just watched from the distance. Today I was waiting for you on my hiding place… But you didn't came like you always do… I was kind of disappointed and to be honest also sad. I felt asleep in the hidden place and you woke me up."

"So… you know me a little more than I know you?"

"Kind of yes… But wait… Your not mad at me?"

"This is stupid, and weird… but I sort of feel happy you did, I feel protected…"

"You do?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. Hey!" I said suddenly. "Did you saw a wolf around here?"

"A wolf?" He raised an eyebrow kind of mocking me…

"Never mind, It's really late… And I have to wake up kind of early tomorrow… Do you go to my school?"

"No, I go to a different school."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"Unless you want me to stay in my hidden place?"

"No, surprisingly I kind of like talking to you, I want to see you." Once the words escape I blushed. He came really close to me now… So close I could almost taste his tongue…

"Are you sure you don't want the kiss?" He whispered.

"No." I pulled back. "Just friends ok? I'll come here tomorrow."

"Ok. A guy can dream." I turned towards the house… Suddenly I remember he already knew my name.

"Hey how do you know my name?" He looked at me confuse eyes.

"I do?"

"Yes. You said, and I quote. Hmmm I guess- Well good night Jane. You told me your name, but I never told you mine…"

"Oh that. Yes I called you Jane, because you said I was dress as Tarzan." I look at him very incredulous and tried to hide a smile…

"So you're saying I'm Jane and your Tarzan? I asked skeptically.

"Yes, my fare Jane… You're in a jungle." He pause smiling. "Well sort of, your meeting a salvage boy dress like Tarzan in the forest."

"Oh yea? Were you raised by gorillas?"

"Better by wolfs." I stared at him. He just laughed. "Nah, but your funny. Of course I got a dad and a mom, and actually a brother and a sister, who I might add is really annoying…"

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow." I couldn't help it, but I looked a little sad.

"Don't be sad." He put his arms around my cheek and smiled with that sweet smile of his… staring at my eyes for a second…

"Ok." I said while I grabbed his hands and took them off my face… I started walking away from him towards my house. But I was walking so slow I could see a turtle passing me… Before I could get out of the forest. Michael grabbed my arm pulling me back making me look at him.

"What now?" I acted aggravated.

"Err." He pulled himself so close that I could taste his tongue again, and without asking me. He kissed me. I couldn't help it, and kiss him back… His kiss was better than I imagine… I tried to separate him from my body, but what I did was pull him closer locking my arm around his neck. After a minute HE pulled back…

"I knew you wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss you." I couldn't disagree, he was so right that I just looked at him blushing. He walked away. I just stared there stupidly looking the most beautiful boy getting lost in the forest. And once I couldn't see him I walked towards the house, then to my room. I laid down on my bed thinking again about Michael… And the kiss that he just gave me. He was so cute… And I could swore I knew Michael from somewhere, or maybe is like he said. We are meant to be and I shouldn't feel guilty about liking him so fast… While thinking about him I didn't notice, but I felt asleep.


	2. The Beach

When I woke up I notice I was with the same smile I felt asleep with… That frustrated me a little bit. Would he be thinking about me the same way or was he just? Before I could keep thinking, my alarm clock went off, so I shut it down. I got up and got on my bathroom and got a quick shower. I went over boar with dressing up today… I went down to the kitchen, and my father had a plate already serve for me I sat down and eat without appetite. How long? Well he did say a couple of weeks…

"Honey?" My dad interrupted my thinking…

"Yes dad?"

"Your not that hungry are you?" I smiled at him… I was so predictable… "Just go to school kiddo." I smiles, stood up, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and headed to my car. Once inside the car. "Hmm honey?"

"Yes dad?" I said as I turned on the car.

"Are you coming straight to the house or you homework to do?"

I understood the question perfectly, my father was still trying to kill my habit of going to the forest… But now was impossible…

"I got homework to do dad. Why you ask?"

"Cant you just have my room?" I shook my head.

"My bedroom is not the problem and you know it…" I winked at him and drove off. Poor dad… When I arrived at school Samantha and Emily were waiting for me.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jane, did you like your birthday party?"

"Yes I love it."

"Cant wait to see what we got on our essays." I said. Emily grunted.

"I know I got a D."

"Well I bet I got an A+." Samantha said cockily…

"Well I would be happy with B or A minus." I said. "See you guys on English." I went to my Spanish class and sat in my usual table. My partner today was absent, so I had the space to my self. The class started and a few minutes later I heard a small knocking on the classroom window… When I looked up towards the window… Michael was there. I involuntarily let escape a giggle and everybody in the classroom looked at me, especially the teacher who had a really angry face.

"Miss Madison. Do you think the way Spanish is pronounced is funny?"

"No sir, actually… I hate my stupid accent when I pronounce something in Spanish… I try at home to imitate you… You think if I hated Spanish or think is ridiculously funny I would have a really good grade?"

"Well no. Then what's with the giggle?"

"Oh sir, can I come up and tell you what's wrong with me… I don't want the whole class to know…"

"Ok miss Madison." Everyone in the classroom try to listen. I came up to the teacher really slowly thinking to my self… I cant believe I'm doing this to meet with a boy I barely know… When I got to the teacher I pulled him closer and told him I was indigested and my face was about to revealed it, so I giggle because I was trying so hard to hold it until class was over… I didn't wanted to miss anything in the class. He started laughing and now I was embarrassed.

"Miss Madison you may be excuse and don't worry. Jonny would give you his notes at lunch so you can copy it. And in doing so he'll have extra credit on his pop quiz from yesterday." I got closer to his ear…

"I can hold it."

"Go miss Madison and have a great weekend." I went to my table and grabbed my stuff and went out. When I went outside Michael was no where to be found.

"Great." Did I just skip one of my favorite class in vain? Before I turned back to the school somebody from behind me said in a whisper.

"Looking for me?" I turned around a little taken aback to see who it was.

"Michael." I said a little relieve.

"You were expecting someone else? Your skipping partner perhaps?"

"For your information I never skip class, I don't even miss class unless I'm so sick I cant even get up from bed. Which never happens either." He started laughing incredulously. "What?"

"Well I find it hard to believe you are such a goody goody."

"Well… I am. Deal with it." He smirk.

"Ok. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Well we cant go to our favorite forest, but something similar until your next class starts. You don't want to stay in the open, now do you? Your reputation may end."

"Let's just go."

"Follow me." I did followed him and we got to a really beautiful small forest. It wasn't a forest… It was something similar…

"Wow, I been going to this school for two years and never notice this place before."

"I know. Nobody has."

"So how come you know?"

"Are you kidding? I made this place."

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me… That's fine."

"I'm serious. I cleaned up this part of the school and made it one of my thinking place when I don't want to hear the total quiet of the forest."

"Oh ok. So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" He looked at me really confuse.

"Me?"

"Yes, you knocked on my classroom window inviting me to embarrass my self and get out to meet you."

"Oh yes. But I didn't wanted to talk to you."

"WHAT?!"

"Le me explain. I wanted to hang out with you. Is that better?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Then why didn't you wait until the school ended? I was going to the forest right after-"

"Well after school you could only stay at least only two hours pushing your luck until dinner." Before he kept going I interrupted him.

"Well, I was planning to go after dinner and then at night…"

"I know, but I wasn't going after dinner or at night."

"Why not?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Because you young lady. You need your sleep and study as well."

"Oh? Yeah right." He had this sacrifice look on his face. And said.

"I can transfer to this school if you want me to and have all our class together."

"No. I know you love your school, and besides I don't want to share you… at least not yet." He started to laugh and look at me like he wanted to kiss me… And I wanted him too…

"What?" I finally said.

"You don't want to share me? Am I yours?"

"You know what I meant."

"No. Actually I don't."

"Well you're my cool friend, and I want to keep you for my self. If I talk about you, people are going to ask how we met. Etc, etc.

"You selfish silly girl." He started laughing again. "Ok so why did you accept my request?"

"I don't know… I didn't even think about it…"

"So we are just friends?"

"Yes."

"Even after that beautiful kiss?" He smirk

"You stole that kiss."

"You kissed me back."

"I think I hear the bell ring."

"Nope." He looked at his watch. "We got 30 more minutes." I stared at him, he stared back for a second. "Can we just skip the whole day?"

"I cant… I have next period with my friends… they would ask me where I was etc… Maybe fourth period…" He smirk. "Where's you car?" He frown as if I reminded him of something he should of though.

"Hmmm I came walking. I don't like using my… motor of transportation." I stared at him surprise. "You walked here? From your house? Don't you live close to my house?" I made three questions together to trick him.

"Yes, I do live close to your house. And like I said a minute ago I came walking, but from your house."

"My house is half an hour in car. Walking should of taken you more than my first period."

"Well I did run a little bit."

"Still."

"Jane." He interrupted me. "You don't want to go down this road trust me." He smiled and said. "I'm thinking of you. Is for your own good."

"Why I don't want to go down this road? What if I like this road?" He didn't speak. I looked around. "So what you were just going to wait for me here all this time?"

"Yes."

I felt guilty. "Fine you win. I'll skip today with you." He grinned and took my keys.

"Good. I drive." We got in my car and I let him drive… He told me he was going to take me to one of my top five best place. While we drove I texted Emily that I went home and I would explain later. After 30 minutes we arrive at a deserted beautiful beach.

"Wow." It's al I could say.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It is amazing. With you I'm starting to think I don't get out a lot." He laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm serious."

"Well honey, your not the only one who hasn't seeing the places I'm taking you. I don't think people know about it. I'm showing you my secret places."

"Oh." I manage to say. Starting to feel stupid. We got out of the car and walked towards the beach.

"This is the place that I come when I'm really angry, and want to calm my self down." We sat down on the sand and looked at the blue sea. Then I finally said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Why are you in the forest so much? Why do you dress like Tarzan there?

"Jane don't-"

"What I want to know."

"Trust me when I say this. You. Really. Don't. Want. To know." I pulled him close to me almost kissing him… But he pulled back…

I frowned at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I told you… I really like you…"

"I like you too, which is weird."

"Why?"

"I only know you for two days now. I'm not that easy to be this attracted to guys." But I kissed him anyways… He kissed me back pulling me closer… After a couple of minutes I pulled back. "What's your secret? From whom are you protecting me?

"Jane!"

"We cant have a relationship if your hiding something from me."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. Please." He breathed and then said.

"From me ok. I'm a werewolf." When he said werewolf I started laughing really bad, like he was telling me a really funny joke.

"Jane I'm serious."

"For your information Michael. Werewolf's only transform at night. There are not people on a full moon. And yesterday was one."

"Jane is more complicated than that I got powers too." I was looking at him still laughing and skeptically. "Remember when you ask me if I heard a wolf the first day we met? That was me."

"So… Your protecting me from you?"

"Yes Jane."

"Were you watching me as a wol-" I didn't finish. I just shook my head. "No, but you wouldn't hurt me?" I stared at him. "Why do you think you can hurt me?" He put a hand on my cheek.

"I told you. You didn't want to know."

"That your putting me in danger?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes Jane. I'm the danger. I'm protecting you against my own will even against my family, but with me protecting you, you don't have to worry about being in danger… Please stop the subject…"

"If your protecting me from you wouldn't be better to just stay away that day on the forest?"

"I cant help it. I cant stand being away from you. I tried, but I just had to talk to you."

"How can I be safe and in danger with you at the same time?"

"Drop it!" He saw my face and started explaining… "Jane turning into a werewolf is not the only thing I do. There are people, bad people who is trying to hurt us. When I said us, I mean me and my family and people like us, we all live together in a sort of community… The bad people is trying to get us in the bad side or kill us."

"So tenically I'm putting YOU in danger." I started thinking into breaking up with him… I couldn't let him risk his life for me… But I just couldn't bring my self to say it…

"Jane. Even if you were the one that tells me to get away from you that you hate the fate I put you in… That you hate me… I wouldn't listen. I just would watch you from a hiding place… but since I cant stay away from you I would talk to you eventually…" He wink.

"Ok." I said a little irritated now. "Is mind reading part of your powers?" He laughed. "Jane you think I read minds?"

"Well… You always know what I'm thinking…"

"Well we are kind of connected in a way… when you wanted to kiss me I wanted to kiss you, I feel what you feel. I sort of saw our future… Our people has ways of looking into the future for self defense purpose. And when they look my soul mate I saw on that night… this day. Once I saw you I wanted to protect you, and my elders new you were the one in my life I would die for."

"What?" I gasp. "Your going to die because of me?"

"No. I just meant. I would die happily to save your life." I hug him.

"I wouldn't let you." He let me fall flat on the sand… And was no way to be seen. Then he appeared behind me and got really close to my ear.

"How are you going to stop me?" I turned towards him grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He didn't resist he grabbed my face and started pulling me closer to him, and we kissed. After a minute I pretended my leg hurt…

"Ouch." I put on a fake hurt face. He pulled back staring at me with a worried face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"My leg hurt really bad, I think something bit me…"

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here." I touched some random part of my leg. He was touching it, and feeling it. I wanted to giggle. But I hold it in. Michael was frowning… Actually he looked frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"I cant feel your pain." He said really sad.

"Well it's my leg that hurts."

"No! I should feel your pain. Remember I told you… We were suppose to be connected… I felt your desire yesterday… Something is wrong… something changed… I did something wrong."

"You don't believe all that?" He stood up letting go of my leg.

"Yes I do." I stood up too.

"Michael W-" But he took off running. I didn't try to go after him… It was impossible. So I let my self fall in the sand… I hurt Michael for being stupid. I threw my self back in the sand, but before my head touched the sand something caught it. A hand. I turned to look who it was. "Michael?"

"I saw this part with the oracle… but I didn't see your cruel joke…"

"Why did you run away from me?"

"I though you weren't the one for me… That some how I change our fate."

"So if you cant feel my pain… Your not the one for me?"

"Yes." He tried to kiss me, but I pulled back… I glared at him and slapped him. "Jane?"

"Let go of me." He hold got tighter and he pulled me closer to him. "Let me go!"

"Jane you want to kiss me… stop fighting it." I slapped him again. "Jane you know it doesn't hurt right?"

"Let me go."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." He let go of me… but I wasn't expecting it, and I fell face first to the sand. "Jerk!" He knelt besides me and offer me his hands. "Don't touch me!"

"Jane stop being angry at me I wasn't leaving you…"

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"We are still good on time… but I guess you want to leave?"

"Yes." We got in the car and we ride to my house quietly. I got out of the car, but before I close the door I look at him. "You know I wont go to the forest today… to be honest I don't know when I'll be back."

"Yes I know." I close the door and walk to the house… My dad was still at work, and there was a note on the fridge.

Honey, I'll be late today. I'll probably be back home at might night. There's food I made for you on the fridge.

Dad.

Great, I had the house to myself today. I didn't have the neurotic father at home. I could spent more time in the forest if I wanted to.

"Ups I forgot to call Samantha and Emily." So I got my cell phone and call them both at the same time. They were so mad at me that I couldn't understand what they were telling me.

"Let me explain you guys." But they were at it again. "STOP!" I yell at them. And they were quiet.

"Guy at Spanish class got sick. I asked permission to mister Rodriguez if I could be excuse from his class, because I was feeling really sick."

"Were sorry." They said.

"It's ok, I understand. It was my fault, I only wrote you guys a text message. But I was so sick I couldn't even got out of bed." I tried sounding convincing.

"You know what I don't understand?" Samantha said.

"What?"

"How you drove."

"A student drove me."

"I'm glad your ok, I have to go I got a D minus for a stupid point I almost got an F so I'm grounded. Part of my punishment no more calls before and after dinner. See you guys Monday." Emily said, but Samantha said her goodbye and they both hung up. I took a long shower…. After the shower I got dressed up and stared at the living room door looking at the forest…. What's the damage? He wont be there… It was empty I started reading… Hours pass by and he didn't came. I threw the book to the floor.

Damn it. I want him here now. Some one turned me.

"Finally." I hug him. "I was going crazy." So we made up and I went to the house before my dad came back from work… I went to my room, put on pjs and lay down on my bed. Hoping sleep would take me fast….


	3. The Dream

Once I felt asleep I started dreaming about Michael. We were on our forest holding hands while walking, but suddenly a really beautiful but mean looking guy was charging towards us. Michael got in front of me, I tried pushing him out of my way so he wouldn't get hut… but he was stronger than me. I could heard him again saying how was I ever going to stop him from risking his life for me… The mean looking guy didn't wanted to kill him… He wanted to kill me and make him his slave… So I pushed Michael towards the bad guy and started running as fast as I could. I could hear Michael yelling behind me.

"NOOO! JANE. DON'T.!" But I ignore him and kept running. I look back to see if he was following me, but he wasn't. When I turned to look in front of me the man was on my path with a knife and a smiled.

"Thank you young lady for making it so easy for me." He stabbed me in the stomach. I felt on my knees looking at him… but he took off fast. Before the rest of my body felt to the ground Michael catch me. There were tears in his eyes…

"Why?" I put a bloody and fragile hand on his cheek.

"Because I love you. I want." I cough. "I want you to live." He hugged me hard.

"I cant live without you… I wont." I cough.

"You did it before… Just kill the bastard and protect your people.." Pain was leaving my body… which was a bad sigh… My body was becoming numb… "Just promise me, you will kill the bastard, and live a happy life."

"I promise I will avenge you… But once he's dead. I will follow you." And darkness took over me….


	4. First Date

"NOO! NOO! MICHAEL DON'T DO IT." I started yelling as I sprang up from bed cover in sweat. I heard my dad running towards my room, opening the door and running to my side.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"Sorry dad… nightmare…"

"Ok, honey. Come on we have a long day ahead of us."

"What?"

"Honey I have to go to Washington and I wont be back until tomorrow at midnight probably even Monday night… I call your professor and explain-"

"I can stay here dad… I've done it before…"

"Half day at least no a whole weekend."

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore… You know I hate to travel… You know I'm miserable…"

"Ok, but only if you swear not to go to the forest." I stared at him for a second.

"Ok I swear." I gave him a kiss. He sigh relieve.

"Well since your not going with me… I'll leave now." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and went out. I got up and went behind him to sit on the kitchen to eat my breakfast. My dad got out and once the sound of the car disappeared I could breathed again. Before I ate another bite someone was knocking on the door really loud. I walked to the door an open it. Michael enter without waiting an invitation. He had long white sleeves t-shirt which was completely soaked, making it so I can see his tone body. He had blue jeans soaking wet too. He was also piss off…

"What?"

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU WOULDN'T DARE." I wince.

"Dare to do what?"

"Jane I told you. We are connected."

"Yes? And?"

"Yesterday I had a dream."

"Yes?"

"Yesterday I had a dream."

"Yes?" But I knew where he was taking it.

"Well? What do you have to say for your self?"

"Your over reacting over a dream?"

"Jane I saw you die last night… You got any idea how that felt? Do you have any idea what kind of night I had?"

"No. Because I risk m life so I wouldn't SEE you die."

"Your so SELFISH!"

"What? You can make me watch you die… but I cant?"

"Michael-"

"Cancel our plans for today." He started to leave mad. I grabbed his arm.

"Michael-"

"What?"

"I'm sorry… it was just a dream…"

"Dreams comes from desires… And yours-" I kissed him… He kissed me back pulling me towards him, getting my pjs wet… We ate breakfast together.

"I'm getting cleaned and change. You should do the same."

"Together?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Funny."

"That's a no?"

"That is definitely a no."

"Then I'll wait for you here, and while you shower I'll put my clothes in the drawer." I nodded, and went to my room to take a shower. After the shower I put a tower around my body my hair dripping wet. I walked to my room and yell. Michael was on my bed with nothing but his boxers…

"W-W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted my help getting dressed." I flushed.

"That's really nice of you." I said sarcastically, my cheeks red. "But I got it."

"Are you sure?" He whispered and got out of bed walking towards me with a crooked smile. "We could skip a boring beach day and stay here.." Suddenly I felt warm…

"Hmm… I'm sure?" He chuckled.

"Ok I'll leave you alone to dress." He left closing the door. I bit my lips getting weak knee. I put on my swim suit, and put a white dress on top of it. Then walked down stairs. Michael was asleep on the couch. I sat next to him trying not to wake him up. But he jumped up. On alert.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you just scared me. Are you ready?" We left and Michael, drove us to our beach, then park the car. I was about to get out of the car, but he grabbed my arm. "Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Would you promise me never to go to the forest again?" I got a little irritated.

"Your are starting to sound like my father."

"I really don't want that dream to come true…"

"Is just a dream Michael. And you know how much I like the forest."

"Well at least promise me you wont go if I tell you to. Only for a day."

"Ok. I promise."

"Ok then. Lets go to the beach."

"Would you get my towel?"

"Yes." Once he went to take the towel I took off running towards the beach. He tackle me to the floor softly and we both felt to the sand laughing.

"You though you could out run me?" I was on top of him and I was looking him straight at him.

"A girl can try. No?"

"Not against a werewolf." He chuckled. We kissed a little bit, then I stood up and took my dress off, staying on my swimming suit. We ran to the water and inches from it, I jumped on his back. He swam on the water while I was on his back… We played a for hours in the water until I got hungry.

"Are you tire yet?"

"Nope. Hungry yes." We got out of the water and we started eating our snack. After lunch we packed our stuff and headed back at the house… He parked the car and stared looking at me. I giggle. "Do you want to come in?" He got out of the car and went to my side fast opening the door. Once inside I closed the door. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure? What are we watching?"

"Romeo must die?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well I got Tarzan."

"Tarzan is better."

"Ok. I'm going to take a quick shower. Would you make the popcorn?"

"Sure." I took a quick shower then put on shorts and a nice shirt. I went down, and he had the popcorn ready and the DVD on already. So once I sat next to him. He pressed play. I rested my head on his chest as we watched the movie… After an hour an a half the movie was over. "Damn."

"What?"

"The movie is over." I giggle.

"We could watch Romeo must die and make the day longer."

"Sounds good." I took Tarzan out and put Romeo must die. We watched the movie. Half way thru the movie I felt asleep… I woke up the next day and turned… Michael?

He woke up. "What happened?"

"You felt asleep in my arms and I carry you here… and-" He looked kind of embarrassed. "I was really tire to go to my house, so I called my father and he let me stay. He knew I wasn't going to touch you…"

"Oh. I'll be right back." I cleaned my teeth and my face, and went to my room. He cleaned his face after me. We played games for a couple of hours. I stared at him… He was a little irritated that I was winning. We started kissing, playfully at first but it started becoming hot… The phone rang. I went towards it and answer it.

"Hello?"

"IS MICHAEL THERE?"

"Yes…" I said in almost a whisper. "Michael is for you." I gave him the phone.

"Dad?" He knew immediately. "Hold on a second dad. Is just 11 am, you let me stay until 12." He said while looking at his watch. When he looked at his watch he had an ups face. "Sorry… I didn't notice the time…"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, and you too." He said smiling.

"What? Why?"

"For holding me hostage."

"I did?"

"Well no, I held my self hostage here… but because of you."

"Am I going to be grounded? And well be force to stay in my bedroom together?" I grin.

"That wouldn't be punishment. That would be heaven." He said smiling.

"I know." I started laughing.

"No, your punishment is meeting them sooner that I expected…"

"What? Tell me something… they don't like me… Do they?"

"No. They don't even know you physically, but they know your personality. I cant stop talking about you."

"When?"

"Today." I went upstairs and change. He smiled approvingly.

"Ok. Lets meet the family."


	5. Meeting the family

We arrive to a country looking cottage. Michael parked my car next to a black truck. He got out and went to my side. He extended his hands towards me to help out.

"Don't be nervous." He said with a smile.

I gulped. "Are we going inside now?"

He started laughing. "No. My dad wanted you to meet the real us." We went to the back yard and continued walking towards the forest. I could see fire, like they were having a bonfire. After a minute of walking towards it, I could see a group of people around it.

"They have a bonfire at noon?" He laughed again.

"Yes. is not illegal. Plus, when night comes we already have the fire."

When we arrive. An tanned old looking mad stood up, looking at me really serious. This is the girl you saw with the oracle? And she's now getting you to miss our fun bonfires?" He said with a smiled that didn't touch his face.

"Dad. You promise to be nice…"

"Ok. Ok. What's your name?"

"MMM J-" Michael got really close to me to whisper in my ear.

"He's teasing you. I told you I don't stop talking about you."

"It's nice to meet you." I extended my hands to shake his, but he just stare at it like it was something gross.

"That is it! We are leaving.!" Michael said irritated.

Michael's father took my hand and shook it. "I'm Thomas Ross nice to meet you." I smiled. "Can I joke with the girl son?"

"Not. Like. That." He said thru gritted teeth.

"Ok. Ok. Would you like to join our bonfire Jane?"

"It would be my pleasure sir."

"Please call me Thomas." I smiled, and I notice a boy looking at me really mad, like he was about to turn into a werewolf and kill me himself. I put my eyes on Michal for peace and he look at me smiling. He put his arm around me, and whispered.

"The boy looking at you with the angry face is my brother John. The girl next to him is my sister Sarah."

"Why does your brother hate me?" I whispered back.

"He-" Michael started, but John interrupted him.

"Aloud me brother." Michael gave him a look. "You see my lucky-" He stopped with a grow. "You see lucky girl, all the boys you see here and the man. Well they have given up love for the sake of the tribe. They had not go against a straight order to see the girls. Except of course for my little brother." He glared at Michael's direction. Thomas and Michael gave John a look. "I think she deserves to know what kind of fate, she's giving Michael."

"My dream." I whispered…

"There are three choices…" John continued. "One. Your death. Personally I like that one. Two-" Michael growled and was going to go towards John but I grabbed him by his arm.

"JOHN. SHUT. UP!" His eyes turned yellow for a second, before going back to his normal color.

"Two-" John continue with a smirk. "The death of my brother." I stared at Michael horrified. "And third. You and him alive but our tribe joining Marc to en slave the human race."

Michael looked guilty. "I broke a rule, by letting you see me… I was suppose to watch you from a distance…" I smiled sadly. "My father wanted to see you in person… to test you." Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but Marc appeared suddenly in the middle of the bonfire, with a dreadful smile. He started looking at everybody in the bonfire. John was infuriated, and Sarah looked scare. Thomas, looked furious, but he was worried. Trying really hard not to look at Michael and me. I gave Michael a warning look.

"Well. Who's this beautiful girl here?" Marc asked looking at me with a smile.

"I'm Jane Madison."

"My name is Marc Rudolph. Future leather of this pack." Everyone there started growling. He just ignored them. "So. What is a beautiful girl like you hanging around wolfs?" He paused smirking at me. "You do know they are wolf right?"

"Yes I knew."

"So you're here to become one?" I stiffened.

"Because if you are. You need a soul mate. And I'm the perfect match for you."

"No. I'm here to complain." I lie.

"Nice. Pretty. And brave." He smirk. "what were your complain?"

"Well about the sounds, when full moon comes. They don't let me sleep."

"So you like the transgressor severely punish?"

"No. just to apologize."

"This was really interesting. But I have to go." Marc said looking bore. "I hope to see you soon." He winked at me, and took off running, disappearing into the forest.

"Well this is just the Cherie on top." Michael said irritated.

"Marc likes you." Finished John. I frowned.

"One question. He's only one guy. You guys are more." John laughed.

"That's a really good question. We are so stupid, and hadn't though about that before." He glared at me. "One of us once told us about that. And he paid the price."

"Marc can control our soul mate…" Michael explain a little bit…

I closed my eyes holding back tears. "You are accepted into this family." Thomas said surprising me…

"I think is time to take you home Jane." Michael put a hand around my waist pulling me close to him… I gave Michael a small kissed, got on my car and drove off to my house. I had a lot to think… I went to my room, got a shower, and put on my pjs. I had the same dream as before but this time… Marc wanted to kill me because if he couldn't have me… No one would.


	6. The truth

The sun woke me up, and I was surprisingly happy. But I was still a little worried about Marc. I didn't like the fact that he liked me…I was worried about the dream too… Did Michael saw it too? Before I could worry about it more my alarm went off. I got up with my shower stuff and went to the bathroom. I took a shower while the water was running I decided… It was time to tell my friends about Michael and m dad as well. I should of warned my dad slowly to Michael, but is too late for that now. I went to my room with my towel rolled in my body. I look at my favorite closet looking for something to wear. I found a shirt with a really pretty shirt and put it with my favorite converse. I grabbed the books on my night stand and put it on my back pack and went to the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I sat down on the table with my plate waiting for me.

"Hey hon. So what did you do on the weekend being all by yourself?"

"Hmmm." I had a guilty face…

"You went to the forest?" He was tomato red with anger. "You swore you weren't going to go."

"No dad. That's not why I have a guilty face." He sigh relieve.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I went to the mall…" I started lying…

"Oh honey that's not a crime.." He laughed.

"I went by my self dad." He was still laughing.

"That's ok in my book sweet heart."

"I met a boy on the mall… dad." And he stopped laughing.

"What's his name?" He said kind of mad.

"Michael." I said in a whisper.

"WHAT?" He stood up from the table putting both hands on the table to glare at me… "From those freaks that live in the woods… where the girls keep disappearing from?"

"What?" I was so surprise my dad knew about them…

"I been keeping you away from the news… Is not hard since you don't watch it anyways…"

"Dad?"

"Jane. NO! And that is final." I stood up and grabbed my car keys and went to the door really mad. But my dad grabbed me by my bag back. "From this moment on you are grounded young lady. You just lost your car privilege, your forest privilege." I glared at him… That's why he always freak out whenever I went to the forest…. He walked out to my car and went to the driver seat turning the car on… I stood at the door looking at him in disbelieve. I was going to put on a protest, when I stare at the forest for a second… Michael was there and told me with his eyes to go to school. I went to the passenger seat, sat down and close the door with unnecessary force…

"Hon?"

"Don't talk to me!" He drop it, and just drove me to school. When we arrive at the school I got out slamming the door and stormed inside the school… But I looked out the window waiting for my dad to leave… I started leaving the school, but Samantha grabbed my arm I stared at her, and frown at me.

"Where you looking for us?" Emily was next to her, looking just as confuse.

"Because you know where we wait for you…"

"I know guys… I wasn't looking for you."

"What's wrong?" They both said at the same time…

"I was coming today to explain to you guys everything, but my dad ruin it. I'm skipping class today." They opened their mouth to argue, but I interrupted them… "Guys. Just go to my house today after school. I'll explain everything there… As for right now I have to go…" Samantha let go of my arm and I went outside. Michael was waiting for me on my motorcycle. I stared at the motorcycle and walked right pass him. "Oh no, I prefer to walk." He grabbed my arm as I passed him and with a swift maneuver he put me behind him. I took a hold of his waist. He put a motorcycle hat on my head and took off… I closed my eyes and let out a small scream. After a couple of minutes we were at our beach. He help me get out.

"What's wrong?" He stop us inches away from the water. "Why are you so piss?" I turned to look at the water but he didn't let me…

"I told my dad about you… well I told him we met at the mall… I wanted him to meet you…" He smiled sweetly…

"Why so angry?"

"He knows about the girls… disappearing in the woods… He prohibit me to ever see you again… To see you again I would have to start skipping school like today…"

"Not a choice."

"I got enough with my dad controlling me. I don't nee you doing it too…"

"How are you going to skip, if I don't wait for you?" I glared at him. Two can play that game.

"I'll skip class anyways… Marcs seem to take a liking towards me… maybe he'll offer me a ride." He got so angry his eyes turned yellow, and stayed like that. He started shaking…

"Don't joke like that Jane." He said thru gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry." I sigh. "Please don't control me… don't act like my dad…" He sigh calming his self down, his yes turning back to green.

"I'm not controlling you, but your dad has the right to be worried about you… you know why those girls disappeared… They got controlled by Marc, killed their soul mate, and once they found out…"

"They killed them self… yeah you told me… But I cant stay away from you.." He took a step back.

"This is my fault… I shouldn't showed my self… I should of listen to my father…" I glared at him.

"Is too late now… don't disappear please…" He hugged me.

"I'll talk to your dad. I'll get him to like me." I nodded, and hug him back. We hung at the beach forgetting about our worries for a little bit… When school was about to be over, he dropped me back at the school. My dad was there so I walked towards his car. Michael told me he was going to talk to my dad tonight….

"How was school?" I ignored him… "Come on your still angry?"

"I have some visitors coming to the house, or they are not aloud?"

"Hon-"

"Are they?"

"Of course you can have your friends over. Your just not aloud to see they guy.." I didn't say anything. I could see my father was getting frustrated. We finally arrive at the house. I got out of the car. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I tried opening it with my key, but it didn't work.. I kick the door angry.

"Is for your own good." He said opening the door. I stormed in. I went to my room and slammed the door… I notice I couldn't lock it… My dad walked in. "Hon-"

"Leave me alone!" He got irritated.

"Look if this boy comes and talks to me, I'll give him a chance." I looked at him skeptically.

"You swear?"

"I swear honey. I want you to be happy. Now can your father have a hug."

"No." I crossed my arms around my chest. "No until you talk to Michael."

"When is he coming?"

I looked at the clock. "Now." I ran to the door just in time when he started knocking.

"That's weird." I opened the door and Michal come in. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt.

"I'm Michael." He extended his hands towards my dad. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"I'm Sam Madison." He shook his hands. We walked towards the living room. Michael sat on the sofa my father pointed out. "I heard you like my daughter." He sat down staring at Michael.

"Yes sir, that's true." Michael gave him a polite smile.

"From only one day?" My dad said skeptically.

"Well she's the smartest, person I ever met, and I wanted to see more of her…"

"So your hear for my approval?"

"Yes, I would like to spend an hour a day with her. Of course with your supervision."

"One hour?" I asked mad. That made them laugh. "Do I get a saying in this?"

"No." They said at the same time.

"I'm sorry sir…"

"No don't be sorry. I'm starting to like you Michael. Did Jane told you she's grounded?"

"Yes sir. I understand your reasons and have to agree with you. But let me tell you the rumors in the news are lies…"

My dad smiled. "I'm starting to believe that."

"Can I make a suggestion sir?"

"Of course."

"Why not just make a deal with Jane about grounding thing." I stared at Michael suspiciously…

"I'm listening."

"Jane told me about her fascination with the forest close by…"

"Yes?" My dad was the suspicious one now.

"Instead of being one month grounded she just cant go to the forest anymore, and believe me sir I will tell you if she breaks the rule. I don't like her going to that forest alone…"

"What?"

"Now honey." My dad smiled at me. "You got a choice to make. One month grounded, just going from here to school from school to here with one hour visit or not grounded with no forest." I was beyond piss off… I bet my house was red…

"So those are my two options?" I knew what Michael was doing… he was trying to prevent the dream… I pick up my cell phone and called Samantha.

"Hello?" She answer.

"Hey Sam. I just call you to ask you. Are you and Emily on your way here?"

"I got." I looked at my watch. "30 more minutes to do today homework with you guys. I'm grounded for a month and I only got one hour visit and since I had one for only 30 minutes now I can spend my other 30 minutes with you guys."

"I'm in your house." Samantha said. I hung up and opened the door. My dad and Michael stared at me with shock. We walked to my room.

"I met a guy." I finally told them. "He's name is Michael."

"Is the guy on your living room?" Samantha asked surprise.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"He's hot." Emily said. "But wait a minute, why are you wasting your minutes with us?"

"He's siding with my dad." I rolled my eyes.

"On what?" Samantha asked.

"Between being grounded for a month or never going to the forest…"

"Are you crazy?" They both said at the same time…

"I wont let them control me like that… I can scarifies two month." They frown.

"I though you were grounded for a month…"

"Yeah, but Michael is stubborn… I bet he'll tell my dad about me skipping school…" And just as I said that, my dad enter the room really mad.

"Tell your friends goodbye." I gave them and I told you so look, they nodded and left. I followed my dad to the living room, and sat away from them.

"Dad before you begin I already know what your going to say. And let me just say you're a hypocrite. You grounded me because a boy I liked the same boy you like now… And about me skipping school he helped me too. Don't worry I wont skip class with him ever again. But that doesn't mean I'll stop skipping. Do you want to go to this road? The road where I turn rebellious?" They both sigh.

"You have a point… can you at least go with Michael?" I glared at them. "You don't have to tell me now, I'll let you to say goodnight."

"You don't have to leave. I can ay goodnight now and go to sleep." Michael looked down. I sigh. "Goodnight dad." I gave him a small hug. He left us alone…

"You cant blame me for trying." I just stared at him. "I love you Jane, more than you'll ever know." I sigh and hug him.

"I love you too.."

"Don't go to the forest without me?" I nodded. I walked him to the door. I saw him getting on his motorcycle and taking off. I officially had a boyfriend… I went to bed, and felt asleep surprisingly fast. I had the same irritating dream only a little different. Michael and I were kissing our arm around each other. When suddenly we heard a sinister laugh.

"How cute. Finally the point of your weakness." He look at me curious. "I though you like ME. My mistake I guess." Michael was in front of me in an instant. Marc grinned at me. "Did you know I can control you, and make you kill him?" I nodded. "Well?" I tried going towards Marc but Michael hold me in place whispering.

"I wont let you…" Michael got on his knees. "I'll be your servant… just don't hurt the girl…" Marc laughed.

"Why would I hurt her, when I got your will, and soon you would get the will of your family." I just stood there in shook. I couldn't believe Michael just gave his will to save my life. He was still kneeling and looking at the ground. Michael took a step forward looking at me with a crooked smile.

"You must be really special." He touched my cheek, making me cringe disgusted. Marc grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, and smelled my hair… "You smell like the prohibited fruit. I kind of understand Michael's love for you. I might feel the same way for you."

"But you said-"

"Yeah. I lie. See how Michael hasn't stand up to defend you from me? That's why he asked me to promise him I wouldn't kill you." He grinned. I looked at him infuriated. "Oh don't do that. Don't be mad at me." He tried to kiss me, and I kick him on the males weak spot. Marc didn't even flinch, but he was piss off, he slap me so hard I went back hard hitting a tree. He grabbed me by the hair and pull up making me stand up… "You will be mine. Or die." A tear fell from my eyes. Michael pushed Marc away from me.

"You just broke your promise." Michael was about to attack him and suddenly my feelings for Michael disappeared, I wanted to protect Marc and I stood in front of Marc. I looked at Michael with hate, but all I saw on Michael's eyes were pain. Marc gave me a knife and told me to kill his attacker I took a step forward waiting for Michael to react and attack me first, but he just knelt and threw his weapon on the floor. I was confuse by his act.

"It's a trick. He's waiting for a weakness on your part to kill me, and then you." The feeling of protecting Marc came back. I took another step the only Michael did was trying to touch my cheek I step back. Marc told me to proceed. I fight trying to attack Marc but my body wouldn't let me. I figure I was being control by Marc, but there wasn't anything I could do… my body would obey him, and I would end up killing Michael…. So instead I stabbed my self in the stomach the power leaving my body immediately. I wince in pain. Michael yelled. He cached me before my body felt to the ground.

"Why? You were controlled by Marc, I saw it in your eyes no body was ever strong enough to fight it or notice…"

"And I wasn't, but I told you… between you and me I choose me… I love you Michael." I cough. "Michael I would love one last thing."

"Anything."

"One last kiss…" He kissed me, and even though I felt the darkness coming to get me… I enjoyed the kiss and I let go of him. The last thing I heard was…

"Noooooo!" And I was gone.


	7. Boyfriend And Girlfriend

The next day I woke up with the dream in my head, and started yelling…

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry is the only way I can think of to save you… Please Michael.." I didn't know if he heard me, but I had no way to test it, because just then my dad busted thru my door…

"Honey. Is ok… it was just a nightmare…" Once I heard my father's voice I knew he was right. It was just a nightmare. I needed to talk to Michael this had to be done with.

"Honey are you ok? You haven't wake up with nightmare since you were little."

"I'm ok dad. I guess I'm just stressed." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I put on the first outfit I grabbed from my closet and put it on. I went to the kitchen and ate breakfast with my father. Once I was finish someone knock on the door. I went to open it, and it was Michael, with a really serious face."

"Come in Michael." He stepped in.

"Good morning. Mister Sam."

"Good morning Michael. At what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I was wondering it I cold drive your daughter to school today?"

"Of course you c-"

"Good morning Michael. What's wrong with you?" I interrupted my father.

"I had a really bad dream." He gave me such a look, that I was wondering why my dad hasn't notice.

"That's funny… Jane had one last night too… Anyways are you going to take her in your motorcycle?"

"If you don't mind. I promise I'll be careful."

"You got my blessing." I grabbed my back pack and got out first. Michael followed me. He got on the motorcycle and I got behind him. Once I hug him and put the hat on. He took off. We got to school really early so he parked, I knew where this was going…

"How did you had the strength to fight Marc?" I frowned at him not getting it.

"Ummm I just picture Mac was you… I still could love you even though Marc put it in my brain that you were the enemy. My body wanted to kill you, but my heart wanted to protect you. I now see what Lilly saw, and felt. She didn't have a choice but to kill him. But Since your family told me the story I put a picture in my mind. I was you. Michael was quiet, studying me without saying anything to me.

"I guess Marc is going to find out about you sooner than later." He finally said.

"They are just dreams Michael. Why are you worrying about it?"

"Jane…" He hesitated for a second then said. "They are not dreams, they are sort of premonitions. Tell me, you never had a dream more than once and that dream came true?" Sadly there was… I dreamt a couple of times fighting with my mom… I looked down and nodded. He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'll pick you up after school." I saw my friends and walked towards them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jane."

"So tell us about Michael." Samantha said.

"What do you guys want to know?"

"Everything. How you met him? Has he kiss you?" The bell rang just then. They had irritated faces.

"I'll tell you guys on lunch." I went to my Spanish class. Spanish class went by fast, then English, then finally lunch. Emily and Samantha were waiting for our usual table.

"Well." I started to say. "I met Michael on the forest, but I told my dad it was at the mall on Saturday." They looked at me with curiosity. "It was a day after school I was reading and he appeared out of nowhere. We started talking and we liked each other… I have to admit he was irritating at first, but cute. We met the next day, then went on a date Saturday and Sunday. We are kind of going out. And yes." I blushed. "We have kiss." I know I was lying to them… but I couldn't tell them the whole truth…

"How is it?" Samantha asked with curiosity.

"It's like going back and from to heaven." I said smiling.

"Does your father knows you two are going out?"

"Going out yes, dating no. He thinks we want to take things slow, and later will come the dating." I gave a bite to my pizza to give them time to process it.

"So when are you guys going to tell your dad?"

"I was hoping this weekend."

"Hoping?"

"Yeah, Michael is really strange. He likes pleasing my father more than me, he might said next weekend, but I'm still asking him this weekend." We sat there eating and talking until lunch was over… We walked together to gym, and went to our lockers to change clothes. Today the game was basketball. For me gym was fun and went by fast. I liked sports. For my friends I'm not so sure. When we were on the lockers again changing clothes my friends ask me.

"Hey can we come to your house today? Even for an hour?"

"Sure, I'm not grounded anymore. You guys can stay until or after dinner if you want?"

"What? How?"

"I talked to my father."

"He didn't even grounded you for skipping?"

"As long as I keep my grades, I'm good." Gym was over and I went to my last class lab. This class did went by slow. Finally school was over and I was going to see Michael. I grabbed my back pack and ran outside. And there he was. The perfect guy leaning in his motorcycle waiting for me. He gave me the hat I put it on and hold on to his waist. We were home really fast. He parked.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I already asked my father." We hold hands and went to the house and I open the door. My dad was cooking.

"Mister Sam can I have a word with you?" I gave a suspicious look to Michael.

"Sure I can spare a minute." They both shook hands.

"I cant wait any longer and I was wondering if it would be ok…" He looked really nervous, which made him more cuter. "For me to date your daughter as-"

"No son. It would be my pleasure." My dad interrupted him. I was so surprise by my dad accepting him this fast… that I felt to the ground. Michael ran towards me and help me up.

"Jane are you ok?" Michael asked. But I couldn't speak yet… Michael helped me to the sofa. I saw they were really worry so I spoke.

"I'm fine… Is just that you guys took me by surprise."

"You don't want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do. I just assume you wanted to wait one or two more weeks… You know making me suffer." That made them laugh.

"I'm so glad you guys are bonding." I said skeptically and got up irritated.

"Honey." They both said at the same time, and that made them laugh again.

"Urgh. I'm going for a walk." Michael grabbed my arm.

"Where?"

"My place."

"No you wont." They both said at the same time. I tried to let go, but he was stronger than me. In this second I wish I just had the power to throw him against the wall…

"I'll be back for dinner."

"No." They said again.

"Hey if the big bad wolf comes for little old me. You big strong guys can always open the mean wolf and get me and my grandmother out. Besides I'm not wearing my red hood." I said to them sarcastically. I snatched my arm back and walked out. I sat down and relaxed I had to admit I missed this… Time went by really quick. I decided not to push my luck and started going back to the house.

"Hey pretty lady." I started going scare, but I calm down, before Michael felt it.

"Hey. Marc. Right?"

"You got it." He smiled. "So why is a pretty lady doing in the forest all by herself?" I remember the first time I met Michael and he asked me a similar question. That irritated me a little. Like I was this weak little girl that always need a man besides her to protect her.

"Hmm I like the forest a lot. Don't you?" He came really close to me now and whispered in my ear sort of flirting with me.

"You got no idea." I tried to smiled…

"We got more in common that I though…" I said with a smile trying to hide my fear.

"Yes we do."

"Why do you hate the people I was fighting with?"

"Because they are so irresponsible. They need to be controlled." I knew he was lying he hated them because instead of killing people they protected them…

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for you actually."

"Yes. You told me on the bonfire that you tress passed the wolf territory. So I just walked around the whole forest looking for you thinking you might like hanging out in the forest a lot." He wink at me.

"You found me."

"Yes I did."

"Do you want something?"

"You mean besides you." He said with a crooked smile.

"You want me?" He smiled.

"You have no idea how much I want you." He came really close to me bending down to kiss me. I took a step back almost shaking and look at my watch.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked getting serious. Like he didn't wanted me to.

"I do. My dad is really paranoid and I been out of the house for an hour now…"

"Do you come here often?"

"Not that often… My dad-"

"I would love to see you again."

"Ok…"

"I'll just come looking for you hoping I'm lucky?" I couldn't speak… I was terrified. Marc wanted me… "See you later." And he disappear. I walked to the house and once I close the door behind me… I started hyperventilate and felt to the floor shaking… My dad and Michael came running really worried. Michael was confuse too, he was suppose to feel my fear and go rescue me… So my tactic worked. Michael carry me to the sofa and they were in front of me. I was still scare to death and hyperventilating..

"What's wrong?!" Michael asked me apparently forgetting my father was next to him. Someone knock on the door and I jumped standing up.. At the same time I was yelling…

"Oh no…" My father ran to the door preparing to hit somebody. When he open it. It was Samantha and Emily. But I didn't know and I lost control of my feelings… I started to cry and suddenly I was surrounded by Michael, my dad, and my friends. Michael lost his self control.

"I told you!" He started to leave. I knew he was about to do something stupid. So I grabbed him by his arm. He didn't shook me off, knowing he could hurt me.

"I just saw a wolf coming towards me…" I finally said. My dad and my friends gasped.

"What color was the wolf?"

"What color was the wolf?" My father asked Michael in disbelief.

"There is a law about killing wolfs… so I cant go around killing every single one I see… I have to be sure…" My father nodded.

"And for you young lady, you are not going to the forest alone."

"Nor with company either.." I hugged my self… Michael couldn't know it was Marc. He would go crazy… We ate dinner and I started to calm down… Samantha and Emily left after dinner. My dad took the plates and clean them.

"I'll leave you two lovers alone." He kissed my forehead.

"Hey dad, could I hang out with Michael Saturday and Sunday?"

"Of course." And he was out. The week passed by nice, I didn't went to the forest again… Finally the weekend arrive. When Saturday came and there was a knock I ran towards the door. "Wow. Girl where's the fire?" I ignore him and open the door.

"Michael." I hug him. He hug me back and went to say hi to my dad. They shook hands.

"Are you ready Jane?"

"Yes, see you later dad."

"You kids have fun." And we went out and on the motorcycle. After a couple of minutes we were on the beach. We sat at a picnic towel on the sand.

"Are you sure it was a wolf you saw that day? Its not likely for a wolf to attack? The wolf here are mostly from my tribe." Michael wasn't buying it… plus I knew he asked around in the week. I sigh.

"Please promise me you wont over react."

"I'll try."

"I saw Marc…"

"What?"

"It was Marc…"

"You were so calm in the forest… I didn't feel any fear or anything…"

"I control it. That's why I was a wreck at the house."

"Jane…"

"If you would of went to the forest, because of me panicking. I think right there the dream would it come true…" He sigh.

"Your right." He calm down. "What happened?"

"Well he ask me why I was alone in the forest… that he didn't like your family… he told me he wanted Me. But other than that it wasn't horrible."

"He wanted you? How? For what?"

"He just say he wanted me and that he wanted to see me in the forest."

"Absolutely no!"

"Calm down. I wont go to the forest. What I told you and my dad was true I wont even ask you to take me to the forest." I kissed him.

He pulled back and hugged me. "I'm sorry is just I saw you die twice now… I don't want that to come true."

"It wont…"


	8. Power

I woke up the next morning like always before my alarm clock went off. I went to my restroom and clean my self. I went down and eat breakfast with my dad after a while there was a knock on the door.

"Michael!" I jumped towards him and he cached me. My dad cleared his throat.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Michael. How are you?"

"Fine sir."

"Taking my daughter to school?"

"If is ok with you?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask anymore."

"I just feel better asking."

"Ok. I guess I'm invisible." I stormed outside. I waited for Michael sitting down on his motorcycle. Michael got in front and gave me the protective hat. And we took off. When we arrive at the school I got out and headed inside. Michael grab me by my arm and pulled me close to him.

"You get mad at me a lot. You know that?" I smiled.

"I guess I like a lot making up." I winked at him. He pulled me closer and we kiss, I heard the bell ring. "I'll see you after school?"

"Of course my love." And he took off. School was a drag today. I really didn't wanted to go inside, there were a lot of stuff I wanted to ask Michael about werewolf. How do you become one? How to avoid it? How to get rid of Marc? How to get to John good side? I just had to endure and wait for Michael to pick me up. I already ask my father permission to go to another bonfire Michael's family were having today. The first part of the classes pass like a blur. I spend all my time thinking about Marc if I had to I would become… I couldn't finish that though. He repulse me I hated him, but- Finally lunch, but even with my friend blabbering on… I was not at the table… they notice and got a little irritated with me.

"I'm sorry you guys. You know Michael is my first boyfriend and I didn't know how it was to think about someone the whole day. But I promise I'm working to control it."

"No. You should forgive us. We should know. It just we are not use to it, but we will." Samantha said. After that we were making joke. They gave me some advise on how to get better at it. Finally school was over. I ran and got outside really bad. When I got out I look for Michael's motorcycle once I saw it I put my backpack on my back and got on his back. For the first time he didn't gave me the protective hat, and he was wearing one… Since when?

"Michael?" He laughed a really dark laugh that made me think of Marc. Maybe he stole his motorcycle realizing I was dating him and was kidnapping me. So I jumped off the motorcycle before he turned it on. "Michael?" he took off the hat, and I saw John with his dark smile.

"Hey Jane. You are a little jumpy today."

"Where is Michael?"

"Oh my dad wanted to talk to him, but don't worry he will be on the bonfire." I got in and held his waist hating to be so close to him… We were in the house a half hour later. I got out and John grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bonfire." He raise one eyebrow.

"Do you know where we are meeting?"

"I guess no." So he led the way. Once we arrive to the spot of their last bonfire there were only fallen tree were the family sit.

"Where's everybody?" John gave me a really dark smile. The one that make the hair of my arm stand up.

"Michael decided it was time for you to know… that being in love with a werewolf gives you power."

"Po-Po-Powers?"

"Yes, but telling you my dear doesn't going to cut it. Michael hated My idea. That's why he's not here."

"I'm not-"

"Interested in your powers? I know, but they may save Michael's life and you do want that right?"

"I guess."

"Your scare. That is so cute. But you need anger, rage, but fear I don't think is going to help you. Shall we start?"

"Yes." Once the words was out he turned into a wolf a really big vicious mean wolf coming at me. He launched himself towards me, but I was so froze with fear that he knocked me back to the ground. I think I hit something because my head really started to hurt. I put my hand in my head… and sure enough there was blood on it… The wolf without being able to talk he growled at me. I tried to get up, but he didn't got out of the way. His saliva was on my face. "Can I get up?"

He growled. "You want me to make you?" I could see a smile in the wolf. "I-I-I cant." He bite my arm. But since he didn't see me act he went running towards the forest and disappear. I got up. John was back.

"Why didn't you attack me?"

"You're Michael's brother."

"So?"

"I cant."

"Even if I want to kill you?"

"Even then."

"What if you either attack me or I kill Michael my self?"

"You wouldn't."

"Dare?" He finish the sentence. He gave me a skeptical look and stared at me. "Michael was right. You are miss goody to shoe." He studied me a little longer. "Marc can you bring Michael?" Rage was taking over my body…

It's a trick don't fall for it. Calm down. It's a trick. But I didn't listen to the voice. Marc. Marc brought Michael gag and bound and tide him in the tree smiling really evil. He just stood guard next to Michael. Michael only could say Hmm. Hmmm. Thru the gag. I took an automatic step forward. John got on my way smiling with his dark smile. "So are you saving Michael?" I look at Michael who just shook his head from side to side. Obviously Michael didn't wanted me to risk my life for him. "Jane I don't got all day, and I'm really tire. Make your choice. Fight or watch Him die."

"You are his brother. You are not going to kill him."

"Marc kill him."

"Noooooo!" I elevated my hands without thinking. Once I raised my hands Marc flew to the side. I was shock. Did I just do that? How? Marc got up, got a knife out of his pocket and went towards Michael again. I move my arm towards him and move him again to the side. I was out rage. I pulled him up and threw him against a tree. Then turned to face John. I knew he could see anger in my eyes, but he just smile and Michael look at him worried? I couldn't keep thinking about it because John jump and launch himself at me. I raised my arms to cover my self but move them to the side and he flew to a tree. I ran towards Michael and tried to get him loose. But Marc grabbed me and threw me towards a tree. Michael started to yell.

Hmmm. Hmmm. Again. John got up and launched at me again. I move out of the way. Michael was really scare for me. Marc and John launch both at me. With both my hands I pushed them both backwards. They both hit a tree and I took that time to loose Michael. I was so scare for him that I was surprisingly really quick. He ripped off the gag from his mouth.

"I said enough dad."

"Dad?" And with incredulous eyes I saw Marc transform into Thomas.

"I'm Soo sorry. I-I-I didn't know." I ran towards him.

"I know sweetheart." He stood up with a lot of difficulty. "I'm impress though you really had the hang of your powers." Michael was outrage.

"We are going. I told you I could handle it. She didn't have to learn this way." John came out of nowhere.

"Ease up bro." Michael was about to say something, but I stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Michael we needed to see how strong can she control her powers." Thomas said.

"You saw. Now leave the teaching to me."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Michael."

"Why not?"

"She need motivation and you'll take it easy on her."

"Jane?" Thomas looked my way.

"She's not going to side with you." Michael said smug. But this was my time for payback for all those time he sided with my dad.

"I'll accept with one condition." John snorted.

"And so the girl has condition." I glared at John, but he just laughed.

"I'm sorry for hitting you… I really though it was Marc…"

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm not hurt at all. So you'll help us?" I turned to talk to Michael, but he was no where near. I went to the forest looking for him, and trying to calm him down. I finally found him and since it was really late he just took me home. When I enter the house my dad was fuming.

"Do you know what time is. Young lady?"

"Six?"

"Six?" He turned red with fury. "It's ten o' clock in a school night. Your grounded. Good night Michael."

"I'm sorry sir, we lost track of time…"

"Your not aloud to see each other for two weeks."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go to your room. I think you two already had enough time today to say goodnight." Michael almost guessing my mind.

"Jane please calm down."

"Jane your room now." I stormed out towards my room. My dad felt guilty about punishing me for two weeks so he just gave me a week. After talking with him I calmed down and felt asleep fairly quick.


	9. An unexpected visitor

The next day I woke up, and did my morning routine, and while I was eating Michael knocked the door. I opened kind of worried Michael was not suppose to pick me up. We were grounded for a week, including not picking me up.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"I need to talk to you." My smiled disappear.

"Yes?"

"I will be out for a week with my dad. And since we are not aloud to see each other for a week is not going to be so hard."

"Why?"

"My dad is really worry about your dreams, so he's taking a father son bounding…"

"But I'm the only one always dying…" He just gave me a look.

"I have to go, I'll be back Monday." He started leaving, I followed him out and kissed him. He kissed me back then pulled back taking off in his motorcycle.

"The punishment meant not coming here sneaking up." I turned staring at him.

"Michael and his dad are going out of town for a week." I sigh… Already was being a long week.

"Oh don't be sad, you'll survive."

"If you say so." I said skeptically.

"Honey I have to go. Finish your breakfast and go to school." I nodded. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and took off. I went inside grabbed my stuff and went outside I was locking the door behind me and when I looked up I stumble with Marc. I gasp involuntary.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a crooked smile. But words didn't came out of my mouth. "I though you hated Michael and his clan. And liked me?" Again no words came out so he grabbed me by the hair and told me to open the door. I did and he push me with really great force and I trip over the table breaking it. I was scare. "Turns out you are dating him. You know why I don't kill you right now?" He was infuriated. I stared in horror.

"You want me for your self?"

"Yes. Does Michael knows about us?"

"No."

"Good keep it that way." He knelt besides me and grabbed me again by the hair kissing my neck. "I want you so bad, but with you willingly. Did you know I can control you though?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm that's good. So this is what we are going to do. You are not going to school this week and I'll be your visitor in your forest."

"Ok." I whispered.

"That's my girl."

"And when Michael comes back?"

"We wont see each other again, until destiny want us to." I knew what he meant by that… he was planning in killing Michael.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry about hurting you. I'm a bit of a jealous guy." He extended his hands to help me up, but I didn't want to take it.

"Common I wont hurt you again." I told you, it was just horrible see you kissing him."

"I cant get up. I'm hurt." I looked at him mad, worrying about Michael showing up. He knelt besides me and something white came out of him covering my body and the wounds were heal. He helped me up. I look at the table.

"Oh honey, I can fix that too." And he did. It was as before he throw me towards it. "See." I just glared at him. "So what are we going to do today?" I was still quiet glaring at him. "You still mad at me are you?" But no words came out of my mouth.

"Honey."

"Don't call me that!" I finally said with angriness.

"Baby?"

"You cant make me love you. My heart belongs to Michael and there is nothing you can do about it!" He smiled sarcastically.

"Are. You. Sure.?" He raise an eyebrow.

"Yes." Once I said that Michael came bursting thru the door.

"Jane?"

"Michael?" I said smiling and ran towards him and kissed him. I even forgot that Marc was here. We were kissing for a minute, until I saw I was kissing Mac, so I pushed him off me. He was smiling.

"That was better than I imagine. Oh, you are the one for me."

"I hope you enjoyed, because is the last one."

"You want me to give you another demonstration?"

"How can you like me. I'm human."

"Not for long." He smirk.

"I wont turn into a werewolf." I said mad.

"You will." He said really sure of himself. "Just answer me one thing."

"What!"

"I will give you a gift once we are together. What do you want it to be?"

"You wont have me willing so no gift necessary."

"Oh ho-" He pause with a smirk. "Sorry you don't want me to call you that. So lets just say it like this. I'm enslaving the human race, that means your friends and your dad. I will kill Michael. Do you see how you really want to save one?" I got on my knees. I was about to cry but the opposite happen I was enrage… This jackass was making me choose between my friends, my dad, and Michael… I elevated my hands and pushed him towards the door and outside. He blink in surprise, apparently he didn't expected me to know about my power. I pushed him further towards the forest. Marc had a crooked smile and stood up. "Jane I know it's a hard choice. To prove to you how much I care about you. You can save your friends and your dad. Just kill Michael." Rage took over my body… Just the though of me killing Michael… He ran towards me fast and hug me. I pushed him off disgusted using my powers, making him hit a tree really hard.

"Don't touch me! You repulse me."

He growled. "Why?"

"You want to kill the love of my life. And enslave the human race. Isn't that repulsive?"

"No. First of all the human race is killing each other and why not instead of wasted them? Make them useful. And for Michael he's not the love of your life. I am! Michael is just a stone in our love." I couldn't speak anymore, so I was quit. "You still don't see my point? Your irritating me, and that's not a good idea Jane."

"Because you'll hurt me some more? You know Michael has got mad at me and never put a finger on me."

"I'm not Michael!"

"That for sure." He grabbed both my arm pulling me closer to him. "Stop!"

"Then don't ask me to talk."

"Fine." He let me go and I felt to the floor. He went towards the house, I stood up following him. He went to the fridge and started getting some food out.

"You know for being a visitor. You got some nerves."

"Why?"

"Getting on the fridge and preparing you something to eat."

"I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

"Not with you here." He ignore that.

"Well I am."

"Then go home and eat."

"And leave our date in half?"

"This is a date?"

"Yes, if you would stop fighting it." I looked at the door wanting to run away from him. He looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"You know I wouldn't go after you."

"You wouldn't?" I said surprise.

"Nope. I would just wait for you here, and if your father happens to come home and ask me what am I doing in his house I would knock him out until you came and told me what to do." He went back to cooking. I sat down on the sofa surrendering. After a couple of minutes of torturing silence he was done. "Food is ready. Come to the table and eat."

"I told you. I'm not-" But I was speaking to Michael again, sitting on the table waiting for me smiling and I went to the table with a smile. Then it was Marc. "Stop that!"

"Stop fighting me." I sat down and looked at my plate skeptically. The food wasn't disgusting to the eyes, it smell really good too. "Eat. Or do you want me to make you?" I ate. It was really good and I haven't eat in all day so I clean the plate.

"You were hungry." He said with a winning smile. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Go to school." I said dry.

"I told you-"

"My dad would find out I skip a while week."

"Ok, then I'll see you in the forest after school."

"I promise my dad I wasn't going to the forest again…"

"Why did you make the promise? Because of me?" I didn't speak. "Fine be at the forest at 9 or 10. I'll be here waiting." I stayed quiet. He stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He left without saying anything else… I ran to my room scare.. I was starting to miss Michael. When my dad came home he went to my room to check on me I pretended I was asleep and he didn't say anything… The dream I had almost every night change.

I was in the forest again with Michael, and we were kissing, and out of nowhere Marc appeared infuriated.

"Come here." He was looking at me, but Michael step in front of me protecting me. But Michael control me and I push Michael out of the way this time I use my power so the push had a lot of force. I walked towards Marc and the force left me. Marc was holding me one hand in my waist, and the other one with a knife on my neck.

"If you are not for me. You will be for no one."

"Don't hurt her." Michael said crying. "I'll do anything. I'll give-"

"Don't!" I yelled at Michael. "He doesn't want your will, he wants me. He wants to kill you." I stared at him. "He would never have my heart. Is already yours." Marc put the knife on my neck.

"Don't hurt her!"

"If she's not mine-"

"You can have her." He felt on his knees. "I'll stay away."

"No! I love you!" I tried to go towards Michael, but he held me in place.

"I want something else too." Marc gave me a knife and let go of me, my body reacted and started walking towards Michael. I race the knife to strike him and he stared on his knees.

"You can have my soul and my life." He whispered. I picture he was me, and I stabbed myself.

"Nooo!" Michael cached me before my head hit the ground.

"Why?" He whispered staring at my eyes.

"He was going to kill you using me…" I cough. He hugged me.

"I wont let you go. I wont let you go. I wont let you go."

"You have to." I said weakly now. I put my weak hand on his cheek and we kissed then darkness took me over… Last thing I heard was.

"Nooo!"

I woke up in sweat. And yell MICHAEL!

My dad was on my bed. "Honey he'll be back on Monday."

"I know dad I just miss him so bad, I wish I could see him sooner."

"Do you want to stay?"

"No dad, I want to go to school." I got up and got dress. I didn't want to eat

so, I went strait school. My friends didn't ask me why I didn't went to

school yesterday. They just assumed that I was with Michael, and I was not

in the mood to explain other wise. The hour pass really slow, but I was not in the mood to go home yet, I really didn't want to meet Marc. The school

ended, and I was home. I did my homework. And shower I went to the

kitchen to have dinner.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yes dad, why do you ask?"

"You look sad, but at the same time scare."

"I'm ok. I'm just sad. Funny what a boyfriend does to a girl hu?"

"Yeah, but I bet Michael is worse." He started laughing.

"I guess your right. I'm going early to bed." I kiss my dad. And went to my

room. I lay down on the bed and fall asleep. After I don't know how long I felt a hand was on my neck and the pain woke me up, once I opened my eyes I saw Marc with a dark face.

"I though I told you I was waiting for you in the forest." But he didn't took

the hand out of my throat. "Well?" I pointed out his hand. "Oh."

" You sure can wake up a girl really romantically. Besides I felt asleep." I lie.

"I can see that. And about the rough wake up some girls like that." I raise

one eyebrow looking at him sleepy and mad.

"You know what? I see that you wont hang out with me. So I'll go to plan

B." And he disappear thru the window. How did he got in? I locked the window. And I remembered today when he

broke the table and repair it with his powers. My neck was sore now. So I

lay back down on the bed. The hole week pass by really slowly especially

after the visitor.

Everybody kept asking about my mark on the neck, but I just evaded them.

My dad was the worst he didn't understand how somebody could get hurt

while sleeping and I was afraid that he would tell Michael. Finally it was

Monday morning and I told my dad I wanted to stay today waiting for

Michael. He let me, I was doing so good that he didn't care if I miss a day. I

sat on the living room waiting impatiently, my dad was gone. A couple of

minutes later somebody knocked the door. I went to opened but I hover,

what if it was Marc? He did mention something about plan B, but never told

me about it. There was another knock more anxious.

"Jane are you there?" I ran to the door and opened.

"Michael!" I hug him.

"Oh Jane I wanted to come as soon as I had that dream of Marc, but my dad

convince me to stay." I giggle. "It took him two hours to do so."

"I bet it did." I said still laughing.

"Why were you in a really bad pain on Monday? I swear you were bleeding

or in pain and then you weren't. Then you were only scare. Explain that."

I bite my lips. "What are you talking about?"

"Jane I felt your pain. What happened?"

"I was running and I felt, I didn't wanted you to over react so I ignored the

pain."

"Where is the cut?"

"It's been a week Mike."

"Are you mad at me?" Michael say a little sad.

"How do you know?" I didn't even show it.

"You only call me Mike when your mad at me, and to be honest I don't like

it."

"Well, I haven't see you in a week and your worry about nothing. About Mike you were the one who told me to call you like that when I first

meet you."

"You know me. And about the Mike I started to hate it because every time

you say it is with an angry tone."

"I know." I kiss him. "So did you find something?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

"He got our same weakness."

"His soul mate?"

"No. Woman's."

"We just have to find out how he wants really bad." I gulp involuntary.

"What?"

"Didn't you remember the first time I saw him alone in the forest he told me

he wanted me remember?"

"Yes, maybe he told you that…"

"In the dream I'm the one he wants more than you. You didn't saw it?"

"I don't believe it."

"Ok, so what do you have to do if he wants a woman more than anything?"

"Use her as bate."

"Ah, that's why now you don't believe in my dream."

"Jane."

"I have to confess you the truth…" but Marc words came over me. Does

Michael know about us? No. keep it that way.

"Confess what?" He interrupted my thinking.

"Hum?"

"You said that you have to confess a truth. What is it?" But Marc words

were on my ear. I shook my head.

"Nothing you didn't already know. I missed you."

He kiss me then we went on the living room waiting for my dad to come, and that was a perfect day.


	10. The Meaning

**Writers note: Super long chapter, but i'm not in control of the story... This story was my first one i ever wrote and well my chapters were long on every single one ;)**

When my dad came from work he put on a smile once he saw Michael.

"Hey Michael." They both shook hands. "Did Jane told you that Monday

nigh you left she had a mark on her neck like somebody choke her, she

won't tell me about it." Michael face fell.

"WHAT?" He looked at me mad.

"DAD." I protested.

"I… We want to know."

"I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah some lie about you doing it your self while sleeping."

"That's the truth." I lie.

"Jane?" Michael said skeptically.

"You know what?… it none of you guys business. You guys either believe I

choke my self or screw you."

"Jane Madison!" They both said in shock.

"Well don't get on my nerve."

After that the week pass by slowly, but I didn't notice. When I spent time

with Michael I just enjoy it, but when I was by my self I started thinking

about the dreams I was having almost every night. I started thinking about

the meaning. Marc wanted to control Michael tribe, but he wanted Michael

dead because of me. Marc doesn't want me death, he is really obsessed with

me, I was afraid to admit he was in love with me, that though was not possible. If he love me he would not hurt me, I love Michael and I would sacrifice my self for him, and Michael for me. So I will go with obsess. And Michael was… all Michael tribe was stronger than him, that's why he uses the girls to kill them, but what Marc does know is that, I can think of my self, portrait Michael in me,

and that would be my secret weapon. I now understood the meaning and

how to control Marc. The real question was. How would I save Michael and

his tribe? Marc already knew about me and Michael so, no point of telling

him to stay away. I though for the rest of the week about the meaning of my

dream and the meaning that I just discover, but how do I use this to help the

love of my life and his family. Michael was really strange with me like he

was hiding something from me, but I didn't dare to demand what was it

because I was hiding something from him to. On the weekend me and

Michael had our usual date, but instead of going to our beach he took me to

his family traditional bonfire. Once we arrive Michael open the door for me,

walked beside me, but barely touch my hand. He was angry with me that

much was clear.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

But before I could ask him Thomas interrupted us. "Hey Jane. Why don't

you sit with me today? Michael will sit with his brother and sister today."

I sat by him really nervous afraid that my dream would come true today, that

today was my last day with Michael and I couldn't even spend it with him or

at his side. They started telling stories and how strong they are with the

exception of their one weakness. During the day until almost the end

Michael kept giving me dirty looks, and every time I smile it was worse, so I ignore him for the rest of the evening. When it got around 5 I stood up

saying that I was about to miss dinner with my dad and I didn't know how

late I could stay. Thomas Pull me by the hand making me sit down.

"It's ok I talked with your dad and he let you camp with us until Monday

night."

"What?" I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Well I asked your dad yesterday if you could camp with us, and he was

exited." Of course my dad would be exited he was becoming really good friend with Thomas and he loved Michael.

"Well with all due respect sir… Nobody asked me if that would be ok with

me."

"Oh." He said hiding a smile. "Would you like to join our campfire this

weekend?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't think Michael would like that." I said looking at him. Who was still

looking at me with angry eyes.

"I would love to have you here." He said with a bitter smile. Michael never

treated me like that. What was his problem? I gave him a fake smile too, and

said.

"Ok I would love to. I love camping. I have to go home to pack some

things."

"All done sweet heart." Thomas said.

"Is it wood approval?"

"Michael pick them, so I would think he know your taste." And that I could

not argue with, Michael did know how I dress and what I like, and

sometimes he would pick clothes for me.

"Where am I sleeping?" Instantly everybody started to look away from me,

being careful not to meet my gaze. "I'm not sleeping in a tent am I?"

Everybody started to laugh really loud like I made a really funny joke.

"Jane" Thomas said "We would never do something like that. We are the

wolf not you honey."

"Then why the worries?"

"This is an initiation honey." I just looked at him confuse.

"We are welcoming you to our family." He said, and I smile.

"I though I was already welcome." I said sarcastically with a smile.

"You are, but we make it officially camping."

"Oh. It's that bad?" Everybody even Michael looked at me really confuse. "I

ask because when I ask for my tent you guys were really nervous." They

look like OH.

"I just going to tell you straight forward. Well not that straight. We know for

sometime now that even though you guys are being hanging out. You two

are distant I would not say mad at each other, but distant."

"Yes?" I said kind of scare now.

"Well in the initiation you two have to leave that behind." I wanted to act

like a child and point out at Michael saying. He's the one being weird around me, but I control my self.

"How do we do that?"

"You two are sharing the same tent." He said it without any warning or

precaution.

"WHAT?" I was scare now, and they could hear it in my voice.

Thomas hide a smile.

"Don't worry, I think knowing that all of us are sleeping around your tent is going to be enough for you two to be strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" I know it was a stupid question, but the words

escape my mind as soon as I think it. Everybody was laughing again.

"I think you know." He said looking at the people to shut them up.

"Can I ask why?"

"NO." He said with a solemnly face. "I can only tell you that by this we'll

know if you two are meant to be." I look at Michael face and they were not

angry, they were sad.

"I though we already knew that part."

"Yes…" He hesitated.

"Ok. Can I ask one more question." Thomas smile.

"Of coarse honey."

"At what time I… we have to go to the tent… to sleep I mean?"

He chuckle. "Actually right now, and tomorrow Michael would wake you up

and you two would take a really long walk." I gulp. "Michael take her to the tent." Michael took my hand and walked me slowly…

"And son?"

"Yes dad?" Those were the second words I heard Michael said in a really

long time and I couldn't help it but to be really happy.

"See you tomorrow night." He wink.

"Tomorrow night?" Now I understood what he meant, by really long walk. I

didn't even know if I was aloud to eat. Once on the tent Michael finally looked at me without the angry eyes. I could only feel pain, and I know whatever he was about to tell me was going to hurt me really bad.

"I hope we fail… and you'll… be…you'll be… out of

my life." And he turn to sleep. I just stood there looking at him in horribly

shock. Those were the worse syllable he mention to me from the time we

met. I could feel tears going down my cheek, and I knew he felt them

because we were connected. I just stood there looking at him sleeping with

his face on the tent. How could he be so cruel. Did I did something so bad

that make him hurt me with words? I couldn't accept that. When he said the

words his eyes were in pain. I try to get out without making any sound and

Michael grab my arm.

"Where do you think you're going? We are not aloud to leave, unless for

using the restroom."

"Well." I dried my tears. "I'm making your dreams come true." All the while

he was still facing the tent without looking me, but when I said the words he

stood up and face me. His face was red. He was crying too.

"You think I dream of losing you?" He said it with tears falling of him.

"I hope we fail… and you'll… be…you'll be… out of my life. kind of say it

all. Doesn't?"

"I'm sorry." He hug me. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Then why the hell would you say something like this?"

"I'm scare. But I still love you. You know that right?

"Yes I know, but they still hurt."

"I'm sorry I don't have the right to hurt you. Would you please forgive me?"

I got close to him to hug him and kiss him. He didn't rejected but I could

feel he was fighting it inside of him. So I kiss him. At first he was really

fighting against it, even though he was kissing me I could feel his internal

battle, but love was stronger so he hug me closer. He lower me to the tent

floor and was on top of me. We forgot about the small part of people being

around us. So we heard a lot of throats clearing up. And we separated.

"Hmmm, good night." I said kind of embarrass and I went to sleep so did

Michael. Michael woke me really gentle.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said with a smile. "Since you are the

first one to actually… well not the first one, but in a way…"

"Just spit it out Michael" I said with a smile.

"We have to train you."

"I'm not eating am I."

"Oh you are, just not your usual food. Your eating whatever I'll find and

catch for you in the woods." I gulp. "Don't worried honey, I'm good at

hunting, and I'll protect you."

"I know you will."

"Will I get to use my powers?"

"Yes, you need to learn to use them."

We went to a constructed bathroom they obviously made for me and him to

clean my teeth and change clothes, so I did. After he finish putting his

Tarzan clothes we went deep in the forest. We were walking in silent. Until I

finally broke the silent.

"So, are you going to tell me why are you mad at me?" He just kept walking

ignoring me like I didn't said anything.

"You are not going to tell me why you are angry at me. Aren't you?"

"Are you going to tell me what are you hiding from me?" He answer.

"I'm not hiding anything." I lie and I know he knew too.

"Whatever Jane." He rolled his eyes. After that we were walking again, from

time to time I would feel the urge to kiss him, but I fight it. Finally we arrive

at what it looked like the middle of the forest, and we stopped. He sat down

in a fallen tree and I sat down next to him.

"If we are running from an enemy… how a wolf is not going to be able to

find us here? I mean you guys have a strong smell."

"That's a good question." he said smiling. "We would not be able to run

away we have to fight. So push me." I push him without any effort in my

part with my hands. "Jane. I meant with your powers."

"I. cant. I wont"

"You have to. You wont hurt me. I promise." So I close my eyes and

elevated my hands and… I push him. I just heard a ouch and good. When I

open my eyes he was against a tree. I ran towards him.

"Oh Michael! I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok. Try again."

"NO. Why do I have to be here? Why we need to do this?"

"To protect your…" But he stop.

"Yes?" He didn't say anything else.

So, I let it go. "Are you hungry?"

"No, are you?"

"Kind of, wait for me here."

"But…"

"NO! wait for me here." He look at me kind of ordering me.

"Ok." I said looking down. And he took off.

"Hello" I hear a strange man. I stood up scare. Recognizing the voice.

"Marc?" When I notice he was behind me almost hugging me.

"Yes. I think your boyfriend knows about us." He said on my ears in a

whisper. I started to shake involuntary.

"Why?… why?… Why you say that?" I Stammered.

"This stupid practice." And I looked around.

"What?…"

"I won't explain it to you. You'll have to wait for him to trust you enough."

He interrupted.

"Why you don't show your self and let them know you want me?" He kiss

my neck and I make a gagging sound. He ignore me but said.

"Patience." Then he was gone. Michael came with two dead big pigs. I felt to the floor in shook, but not because of the pigs, but because of Marc. Michael stated to laugh.

"Don't worry, they are dead. Do you want to touch it?" He put it close to me.

"NO! I believe you." He was laughing while getting the fire and putting the

on a stick for the first one to roast. We were sitting on the fallen tree. Without saying a word, but looking at each other. I wasn't there Marc really had me scare with his last words.

"Patience" He was planning something, but the tribe were too. So I don't have to tell him. Right?

"Jane?" Michael interrupted my thinking.

"Yes?"

"The pig is done." I looked at the cooked pig. He gave me a leg of the pig, and I look at it skeptically. He was laughing. "You need to practice. That's why we are here remember?"

"But no plate?"

"No plate." I sigh. And eat.

"Doesn't this need a little seasoning?" He rolled his eyes, and ignore me.

"Why two pigs?" I interrupted the small silence.

"The other one is for dinner."

"Oh." We sat there eating. Michael pass me a container with water. I drank

and pass it to him. After a minute of silence I decided to talk to him.

"Michael? Are we still going out?"

"What do you mean?" he raise one eyebrow. But still chewing.

"You know…us…doing this…"

"Doing what?" He still looked confused.

"This task… your dad knowing if we belong…"

"Together?"

"Yes." I look at him for any sigh of weakness. He smile.

"What do you think?"

I got really close to him biting my lips. He didn't move, so I got closer.

Finally I kiss him and he let me, hugging me as well. We were like that for a

minute. After a while he separated us. "I guess that answer your question." He said smiling.

"Not quite." And I kiss him some more… Then I asked him. "What do we

do now?"

He was a little confuse. "About us or in the woods?"

"In the woods."

"We have a long day hum? We could practice with your power some more?"

"With you as a target. No way. So. How do we make our long day short?" I

wink at him.

"I think a lot, but that." He put one hand in my cheek. "Don't worried that

would come later." He kiss me. "I do got a game for you."

"What?" I said exited.

"I will go to our original camp and let you hide on the woods were you think I won't find you." He started to leave and I grab his arm.

"NO!" I said panicking.

"Don't worry you won't be hiding that long." He had a mocking smile.

My fear disappear with his mock. "I don't know. You might not find me."

"Ok, then let go of my arm and we'll see." I let him go and he was gone. I

started to run around the wood, until I was so tire I couldn't breath and I saw a really big fallen tree I got inside of it and hide. I was there for a while until I could barely hear something it sounded like footsteps but they were so low I wasn't sure. I was really quiet I was even breathing through my mouth. I was feeling anxious, so I knew it was Michael looking for me and since it was taking him longer to find me. I was growing more anxious, and a chuckle wanted to escape my mouth so I cover them with my hands. After a couple of more minutes he put his head down on the tree to look at me. He sigh.

"There you are!"

"I told you." I let go of my prisoner laugh and started to laugh really loud.

"You really surprise me. I really though you were going to hide behind a tree like a scare little human."

"Well you shouldn't think of me as a merely human."

He grab me and pull me closer to him. "I'll give you this one." And we kiss.

The day went out playing similar games like that. When we got to the camp

site Michael gave them the pork to his dad and they started to prepare it to

cook it. While we were waiting for dinner Sarah came to my side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Do you love my brother?"

"More than anything in the world."

"If it comes between you and my brother. Who do you think would die?"

"I don't think." She looked at me mad. "I know who would die, and that's

me."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I can't tell you."

"What if I swear to you that I won't tell him."

"I don't know."

"Don't get me wrong I love that my brother is happy, but I want him alive." I looked at her a little skeptically.

"I can portrait Michael into my self, so if I get control by Marc I'm sure I

will kill my self instead of Michael."

"Are you sure about that?"

She hug me. "Thank you. I feel horrible for asking you this."

"Asking me what?"

"What-"

But I interrupted her, and said. "I made the choice as soon that I discover

that I could save Michael." We both hug each other.

"I do like you. And I do feel horrible." Sarah said.

"I know and between me or your brother you prefer him alive and I can't

argue that either." Before we could keep talking Michael came to were we

were sitting and told us dinner was ready. I stood up.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll go to my tent early." I wink at Sarah and went to

put on my sleep wear. After I was lay down a couple of minutes pass and Michael came in his pajamas too. He looked so hot. I try to go to sleep.

"Jane?"

"Yes?" I turn to face Michael.

"My sister don't like you. Did you know that?"

"Yes."

"Did she told you to stay away from me?"

"No."

"JANE!"

"What? Look Michael if your worry about your sister hurting my feeling…

she didn't. If your worry about your sister telling me to stay away… I didn't

let her tell me. What do you want to know?"

"I guess you just answer my question." He turn to sleep, but I grab his arm

and got close to him.

"Can I have a good nigh kiss?" He looked at me skeptically.

" No?"

He got close to me and kiss me, and after a while we hear a lot of throats

clearing. So we went to sleep, although I don't know how, after that kiss.

The next morning Michael woke me and I went to the restroom to put on my

J.I. Jane clothes. Michael look hotter in his. I think it should be illegal for

him to look so good.

"Are you ready?" Michael interrupted my thinking.

"Where are we going?"

"No where. Today is the harder test."

"It is?" I gulp.

"Yes. You have to talk to the hole tribe. They will ask you all kind of

uncomfortable questions."

"Then they will do that to you?"

"Nope."

"No."

"They already did honey." And he had his mocking smile.

"Oh." He took me to a private area where there were two fallen trees to sit

on.

"Any question before I bring the first one?" I try to calm my self by joking

with Michael.

"No. I know John is dying to talk to me, lets not keep him waiting."

"How you know he ask to be the first one?" I gulp.

"WHAT?" I was terrified now.

"You were joking?"

"Yeah."

He kiss me in the cheek. "Don't worry I'll sense if he hurt you."

"Hurt me?" And he left laughing. After a couple of minutes John enter.

"Well. Well. Well. You pass test one." But I was so terrified that I just stood there. He walk around me studying me. After a while he talk. "Do you know why we are doing this?"

"Not entirely."

"We know Marc is planning to attack soon." Before I could talk he

continued. "And we know that he knows about you and Michael." I couldn't

help it, but I didn't show surprise. "We know you know too. Actually we

know about Marc because of you."

"My dreams." I whisper.

"Yes." He smile. "By your face and reaction I see he hasn't tell you."

"No. But I haven't tell him about my understanding the meaning of my

dreams and how to fight the hypnosis of Marc."

"I ask to be the first one, because… Jane we are really scare. Michael is

acting strange saying crazy things. That's why this test to see if you two are

strong enough. Apparently you two are." I was listening in shock. "Jane."

He grab my arm while saying my name. "Do you love my brother?" That

question was kind of irritating because Sarah ask me the same question like I was this selfish horrible person who would get their brother kill.

"Yes I do."

"Why do you say it with anger?"

"Because-." I shook my head angrily. "Next question." I would not explain my self to him.

"We need the meaning of your dreams Jane. We know you know."

"What?" I acted surprise.

"You know what I mean."

"John."

"Please Jane that might save his live."

"I know what will save his live."

"What?" Now he grab my whole arm in desperately.

"Trust me on this one time." He let go of my arm. "I would not let him die. I

promise." To my surprise he hug me.

"Thank you. I guess I don't have to kill you after all." He chuckle. The day

went by like that. All the tribe trying to save Michael live. At lunch we ate

another pig, and at night Michael and I went to sleep without saying

anything or even a kiss. Michael woke me up.

"What do we get on the agenda for today?"

"The test is done."

"What?" I was really surprise.

"Yeah. Everybody got the answer that they were looking for."

"Wow!"

"And you won't tell me the questions?"

"No."

"I'll take you home."

"My dad would be there?"

"I think he was coming tomorrow from a job he had."

"Good. We need to talk."


	11. Disagreement

We arrive to the house so early my dad was not there like Michael said.

Michael open the car door for me and walked me to my house door and once. I open the door he started to walk to his motorcycle.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said holding the door open.

"Home?"

"What part of we need to talk you didn't get?"

"The we need to part." He said skeptically. And he continue to get in the car

I looked at him really angry and he had a mocking smile. Two can play that

game I said to my self. I close the door and started running towards the

woods. I pass the front of his car making sure he saw me. I was running as

fast as I could looking behind me to see if I could see him, but he was in

front of me making me collide with him. I fell to the floor and he grab me

and put me in his shoulders and started to run.

"You are an animal." I told him while he was running. I only heard chuckles. We were in front of my house in a heart beat, and Michael put me down really careful.

"Ok, let's talk." He said with a defeated face. We got inside and sit on the

living room, we weren't as close as I would wanted to be, but I know

Michael though we were getting into a fight. Since he wasn't talking I

decided to start.

"Why the test?" He ignore me.

"What did they ask you?"

"MICHAEL!" I took a deep breath to calm down. I know that by fighting I

would not get him to talk. "Michael I promise if you answer my question I'll

answer any of yours."

"They wanted our relationship to be over. Well let me rephrase that. They

didn't want us together, but after the questioner they all seem to love you."

He said love with bitterness in his tongue. "Your turn." He said kind of

smiling. "What was John plead or question?"

"He ask me if I loved you. And if I knew why all the test."

"And?"

"Michael you know I do love you. And no I didn't know why they were

testing me. My boyfriend didn't had the courtesy to tell me anything."

"Because I knew John would tell you anyways."

"Yeah but it would have been nice to hear it from my boyfriend."

"Did they ask if you knew what was the meaning of your dream?"

"Not a chance Michael is my turn. Remember?"

"Ok. What's your question?"

"How separating us would help you guys to fight Marc?"

"That's not for fighting Marc. That's to save me." When he said save me. He

was angry.

"Oh, even if that means…" but he interrupted me.

"Did they ask if you knew what was the meaning of your dream?"

"Only John."

"Jane?"

"I do know the meaning Michael, so if I know, you must know too."

"I do Jane." He cover his face trying to hide his tears. "Marc. Wants. You." I

got close to him and I hug him.

"But I don't want him."

"Don't you get it? Marc wanting you is not the problem."

"Is not?"

"NO. Me wanting to kill him to protect you is."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I love you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Why is that?"

"Because your family needs you."

"Sure." He said skeptically. "Jane I won't let you kill yourself."

"I won't let you kill yourself either." He stood up. "How are you going to

stop me?" I grab his arm before he could walk towards the door. He took my

hands off him and walk to the door. So without thinking.

"I know how to contact Marc. Do you?" He stop. And turn around.

"You know what?"

"You heard me." I said kind of scare. I said the words that I was hoping

Michael would never find out.

"Since when?" He was piss off.

"Since you took off to find his weakness."

"THAT'S WHY YOU HAD A SCAR ON YOUR NECK! AND YOU WERE

IN PAIN AS SOON AS I WAS OUT YOUR SITE!" He was so angry he was

shaking. "And when you were planning… how…"

"I was not going to tell you, but you leave me not choice."

"You would give your soul to Marc."

"No. Because I don't got a soul to give it's already yours."

"Besides I'm not you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You have seen my dreams."

"I'm sorry I'm in love with you. You are so right killing yourself is better."

"You family think so." As soon as the word escape my mouth I regret it.

"I see."

"Michael." I was next to him grabbing his arm again. "You are the only one

that think, whatever you plan is… that is the best option, but your family

think mine is better. Why can you accept that?"

"Because you can't trust them."

"I can't trust your family?"

"NO. If they have to choose between you and me. Who do you think?"

"I choose me too Michael." I interrupted him.

"Please Jane! I'm begging you."

"What?"

"Don't follow your or my family plan. Please!"

"Ok. I promise if you swear you wont give you soul OR let me kill you.

Promise me you would fight me."

"I promise I won't give him my soul."

"And?"

"And that's it. Promise me now that you won't follow your plan."

"Ok. I promise not to follow your family plan."

"And yours."

"Since you promise one. I promise you one."

"OK JANE! I promise I would fight you back."

"I promise I won't follow my plan." We both hug, and kiss. "Oh I miss your

kisses so bad."

"I know right." He said smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"So that's it? We solve our disagreement?"

"Yes." He kiss my forehead. "So. Are you hungry?"

"Are you cooking?"

"Sure." He took out his cell phone.

"You are ordering?" I looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for pizza. Don't you?"

"Ok. Ordered. What are we going to do in the meanwhile?"

He puts his arm around me and pull me closer. "I got a lot of idea…well to

be honest, I got one idea in mind." He smile at me. I got out of his grab

nervously.

"I think we should watch a movie. You know I love Romeo must die."

"I guess that's our movie then." He grab my hand and we went to the sofa.

After thirty minutes the pizza arrive. Michael was eating like there was no

tomorrow I just ate two slides with a glass of coke.

"You are not hungry?" Michael ask with a worried face.

"Yeah, I just don't eat like a wolf." I look at the almost empty box of pizza.

"I guess I do eat a lot."

"Where do you keep it? You look so good."

I guess running around the forest and keeping you alive is a fulltime work

out.

"You are so funny." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh you know I love you." He kiss me. I lost control and grab his hair

Michael pull me closer to him. He carry me in his arms and took me to my

room, he gently put me in my bed. We both were taking each other clothes

off while he kiss me he told me. "I love you more than anything in this

world."


	12. Vengeance

I woke up with only my sheets covering my body. I heard my father walking

towards my room, I got really nervous hoping he would not notice anything

wrong with me.

"Good morning honey." I pretended be sleepy.

"Good morning dad. How was your job?" He looked at me with a suspicious

face.

"It was good. How was your weekend?"

I gulp involuntarily. "Good."

"Is Michael coming today?"

"I don't know we didn't discuss that yesterday. Why you ask?"

"You have a glow. You had a good night?"

"Yes, actually."

"I see." He was smiling. "Ok honey I just came to tell you I'll be out today

too. Would you be ok?"

"I guess so." And he was out laughing saying something unintelligible. At

what time did I felt asleep or Michael left? At what time did my dad came? I

was so confuse and kind of ashamed I think I felt asleep first than Michael. I

heard the door close and I put the sheet back on my face I would just wait

there until Michael would come back. A few seconds pass and I felt

somebody lifting me from the bed and walking. I started to panic.

"I can walk." I said with fear.

"I know, but I want to carry you my love." Once I heard his sweet voice a

smile erase my worries.

"You are spoiling me rotten." We were on the table and he put me down in a

chair.

"And that's bad because?"

"I don't know. Maybe you wont like it later."

"Oh baby you can be a pain sometimes, but I love you even then." He kiss

my forehead. "By the way, you look really good in your toga." I blush.

"Thanks." I got really serious. "How long have you been here?"

"I slept here."

I gasp. "WHAT?"

"Yeah I slept here."

"Where?" He started to laugh like I made a really funny joke.

"Oh honey I guess I slept in the floor like a good dog."

"We slept together?" I was blushing. "Did. Did I snore?"

"If you did I didn't notice. How come you didn't notice me?"

"Its just that every time I saw you next to me I thought you were a dream."

"Did my dad knew you were here?"

He was smiling maliciously. "Yes."

"And?" I said scare. He was still smiling maliciously, looking at me. I kept looking at him impatiently. "Yes. He knows. We…"

"Oh great." I interrupted him.

"Don't worry. We been talking for hours. Then he went to your room to tell

you he was going to work. I told you I would make your dad like me."

I bit my lips. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I would… I don't know. What do you had plan?"

"No tell me."

"No you wont go for it. So why not evade the fight."

"You want to go to the forest." He guest it. I put a guilty face.

"Ok." I jump in his lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but go change before I'll just want to spend the day here." He wink. I

went to my room to change. I got on my favorite blue jeans and a white

shirt. I went to the kitchen. "I'm ready. Do you have to go change? "

"I did. Don't you see that I got on my Tarzan outfit?"

"Oh yeah. Well lets go." We hold hands and headed out to the forest. Once

we arrive there I kill the silence. "How about a game of hide and seek? Last

time I was really good." I wink at him.

"We'll see about that." He had a game on face. He cover his eyes.

"Don't cheat." I went out running. I hide on a fallen tree cover on a bush. I

lay down and waited for Michael to find me. I felt the tree lifting up from the floor and I swear the tree was going up, up, up, really fast. I couldn't help it, but to scream. Next thing I was out of the tree and we both were flying in different directions. I cover my eyes with my hands. Next thing I was in his arms.

"You know you are such a jerk." He started to laugh.

"But you like that about me." He kiss me.

"I do." I kiss him back. We sat down on the floor hugging each other. I

didn't even notice the time pass. After a while of being there sitting, kissing

I heard a wolf cry.

"How cute." Michael stood up carrying me. I fought him off until he put me

in the floor, but put me behind him holding one arm in front of me. Marc had a really dark face while he was looking at us. "So, did you told Michael

about us?" I could feel Michael shaking of anger.

"I didn't have to. He find out for himself."

"Well, that's a little disappointing, but I think I would still enjoy this day." I

try to go in front of Michael, but he hold me back. I try to fight him, but he

was stronger. So I gave up. "So Jane my dear. Do you like free will?"

"Yes." I said with an angry tone.

"I love it too, so I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want to be with

Michael for the rest of your life making him give up immortality for you."

"What? I though he was growing old anyways. His dad…"

"His dad will probably watch him die." I gasp. Michael was holding me with remorse.

"That's why John hates me. That's why the test."

"Yes." Marc interrupted me.

"He will never make you a werewolf, but I will. We can be together forever.

You would never have to see your father die either. And the best part of

choosing me is having our own personal slaves. What live do you want?"

Before I could tell him screw you. Michael talk before I could.

"Marc."

"LET HER CHOOSE MICHAEL!"

"Marc listen to me." I cover Michael moth with my hand, and talk really

fast.

"SCREW YOU MARC! I choose Michael. Now piss off." Michael took my

hand off his mouth.

"Don't listen to her."

"I wont." Marc laugh with a dark laugh. "I guess I just have to make her

choose me."

"She will KILL her self Marc." He blurted out the words interrupting Marc.

He was laughing harder now. "That's impossible. She will kill you and

because your so in love with her you will let her."

"You have her love its only fair I have her soul."

"Marc she won't kill me. She knows how to fight your power."

Marc turn to look at me. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

I acted as innocent as I could. I was so mad a Michael for trying to save me,

but he was not going to be successful.

"I got not clue. I mean you told me to make a choice and I don't understand how with all this love I feel for Michael you are going to make me kill him.

That's impossible. I don't understand why the tribe is so scare of you. For

me you are so weak a coward." I was trying to get him so mad he would not

listen to Michael.

"Marc please don't listen to her!"

"Why don't you say. Please don't kill me."

"You know I love her Marc and you know I would let her stab me to death

because of it, you have seen it."

"Yeah." He laugh. "So as this Michael."

"You have?" Michael said skeptically. While they were facing each other I

was graceful that I always had a pocket knife in my pants. I put my hand

really careful on the back of my pants and took it while they kept at it

without noticing.

"Yes, I have seen this once. The selfish guy who want both thing live and

love, but eventually he end up dying for her and I kept her."

"So why…" I interrupted in curiosity, not letting them see the knife.

"Oh honey I kill her once I felt in love with you." I smile relieve.

Michael and Marc saw my smile. Michael got mad because he knew I was

happy on the hope that he would kill me someday. But I would not wait that

long if he would try to kill Michael thru me I would focus it. Or do it before

he use his power.

Marc sigh. "This is been a pleasure, but I want Jane now and you dead."

Michael try to speak, but I push him out of my way just like in my dreams,

so Michael could not speak. I open the knife and put it on my neck and look

at Marc with rage. I started to feel the hate for Michael and I knew it was

Marc, but I didn't let him use that I shake my head out of instinct and it

work he was not controlling me.

"I will kill myself Marc so help me."

"How?"

But Michael interrupted him. "I told you Marc."

"IMPOSIBLE!"

"You are seeing it with your own eyes."

"ENOUGH you too. I will slide my neck open." They both got away from

me.

"That's an improvement. I do want to ask you one more thing Michael."

"Yes" He said with his eyes full of worry.

"That's what your family counting on right? Marc obsession be so strong

that I kill myself and you'll be with them forever?"

"Yes" He said with tears in his eyes. Watching him was so heart breaking, but I had to focus. "I will give them that. They deserved to keep you."

I slide my neck. Once I did the knife felt to the ground and I feel down on

my knew I heard Michael and Marc yelling NOOOO! They both ran towards me. Michael took me in his arm crying. Marc didn't try to stop him knowing he could kill me faster. Michael broke his t-shirt and wrap it around my neck putting pressure so the blood stop falling.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I could taste blood in my mouth. I put one hand

in my mouth and I saw blood.

"You were doing the same thing." I say rough the wound of my neck not letting me talk. "I just beat you to the punch."

Marc was furious.

"This is so romantic. But I still want you dead Michael." I could see

darkness coming over me, but I had to fight it. I could not die not yet I had

to save Michael.

"But you want me to kill him, that's why you haven't kill him." I said really

weak.

"Yeah." Marc said thru his teeth.

"I won't do it you know. I just proven you I could not do it."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Let me die." I cough and I could hear Michael growl. "Why keep killing

the wolf, don't you need them?"

"Because they found love."

"But you took it away from them." I yell and almost faint.

"I guess your right. I do need them." And he took off running.

With tears in his eyes Michael carry me. "Not only you try to kill yourself to

save me and you also try to save me too."

He said that while running thru the wood as fast as he could. And I close my

eyes almost fainting. I only heard voices.

"Dad please tell me she'll be ok."

"I don't know son, she lost a lot of blood. She is more dead than alive."

"You know I won't live if not with her."

"Son don't talk like that."

"Then… Then you know what to do." And I was out.

I don't know how long was I out, but I started to heard the voices again

especially Michaels.

"Dad don't lie to me."

"Son can't you hear her heart?"

"No. I can't feel hers or mine."

"Michael it works she ok. Look she even getting her normal color back."

I try to talk, but words didn't came out of my mouth.

"Shh honey. You won't be able to talk for a while."

I open my eyes in panic. Michael relax and even look happy. I try to speak

again, but again no words. I could fear tears sliding on my cheek.

"Don't cry. Is only for a couple of weeks maybe one month."

WHAT? But only my mouth move.

"Calm down. You know nobody told you to slide your neck, you could of

just stab or not do nothing." He gave his father a dirty look. I touch my neck

with one hands. My neck was cover with some kind of sheet. He grab my

arm and help me up. "Lets go." We were walking towards the car when he

suddenly turn towards his dad. "I will not forget this!"

"Michael" But he ignore his father and got on the motorcycle and help me

be securely behind him. We took off. When we arrive in the house my father

was there and I panic. He park the motorcycle got out and help me.

I took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote. What's the story we are

going to tell him? He took the paper and throw it down. Then walk

towards the house. Once inside Sam was watching TV.

"Hey g…" But once he saw my neck he had shock in his face. "What

happen? What's wrong with you Jane? Are you ok?" My dad was really

freaking out. Dad I started to say, but Michael beat me to the punch. Plus I could not talk.

"She slide her neck open." My mouth snap open. What the hell were he

doing. What this his vengeance for saving him? My father face got all red

and he couldn't speak. Michael continue. "A guy was…Is obsess with her.

He was going to kill me, so he could have her. Like that were going to work,

but she had a knife in her pocket neither the guy or I knew about it and

without any warning." He didn't say the rest. My father was speechless and I was crying out of the anger I felt. Because Michael was betraying me. He

was hitting below the belt and he knew it. He was using my father to lock

me up I was sure of it.

"JANE!" I look at him under the fog of my tears. He sigh. "What were you

thinking?" But I didn't speak. I was too hurt for words to come out of my

mouth. "I know your mad at Michael right now and will be at me for that

matter, but you leave me no choice. I love you, and I only want what's best

for you." I was speechless. So he turn to face Michael. "Michael can you

watch Jane for me for a minute?"

"Of course" My father grab his cell phone and went to his room. I try to get

out of to the room, but of course Michael was faster and blocking my exit.

"GET OUT!" I was so angry that I guess I didn't have to wait a month to

get cure. He pin me over and he was behind me and holding me.

I was looking with tears at the living room.

"Let me go."

"No. Is for you on good."

"I HATE YOU." I spit the words without thinking. It was good I could no

see his face in this hold. My father came running.

"What happen?"

"She try to run."

"Oh. They be here in five minutes."

"They?"

"Honey, I'm sending you to a resting house. So they help you on how to

solve problems."

"You taking me to where crazy people live." I said disgusted.

"No is nothing like that. You'll see." My teen hormones kick in then.

"I will never forgive you both. NEVER!" Before they could talk, two man in

whites came in. They took me out of Michaels arms and a woman came in. I

guess that she was going to explain the brutality or force they were using

with me. The two guys took me to a car that I know must be one way lock. I

started to scream and kick the door. Screaming that they cannot do this to

me, they just couldn't. One of the guys in white open the door and injected

me with something. Darkness took over me and I welcome it. I will not get

up from it. I woke up in a shockingly beautiful room. I mean I was laying in

a big bed with pink sheets, a beautiful desk witch hold a lamp, it even got a

closet…a closet with my clothes. Maybe this was a rest home after all. But

still I will not let them see me. I look at the ceiling and yep there was a

camera. Maybe they are scare I'll kill my self with my pillow. Not all of this

doesn't matter I'll just stay here and die.


	13. Prison

I woke up on a white room. I was drowsy probably because all the drug they

were giving me in this place. I hope my father and Michael were happy. I

wasn't. I was here a week now and thou my father and Michael try to, I

didn't want to see them, so at least in this horrible place they gave me that. I

knew they were watching me thru something, a video camera hidden

somewhere, but that was all they would see of me.

Knock. Knock.

"GO AWAY!"

"Hey. No wonder the nurses are afraid to bring you breakfast and let you

here to starve." A really cute guy step inside my room. I don't even know

why I notice he was cute.

"I'm not hungry."

"I see. I still brought you something."

"Leave it there and GO."

"So once I close the door you throw out the food?" He came close to my bed

and sat next to me.

"I…"

"So your telling me this." He open the plate and it did smell good. He scoop

the food with a spoon and put it close to my mouth. I eat it and it was a

really tasty scramble egg.

"Ok. I think I can eat by my self now." He gave me the plate and I started to

eat faster.

"But I'm not leaving." I couldn't help it, but I smile. "OH. MY. GOD.!" He

started to look both ways like something was going to happened or the

ceiling were going to fall.

"What?" I stood up looking around as well.

"You actually laugh. After a week of being here."

I sat down back on the bed. "Funny." He hug me. "You know it's not

horrible here. The kids that stay here, which are very little love it here.

Some of us don't need to be here. I was release the day you came.

"What happened?" He flush. He actually was blushing. Weird.

"I saw you."

"And?"

"You were unconscious of course, but even sleeping you seem like you

needed help."

"I don't."

"You were barely eating, for a week you were eating by fluids."

"Ok. You did got me eating." I smile at him.

"See. You want to see the terrace?"

"No."

"Can I show you my room?" I hesitated.

"I g." A nurse enter.

"Damian, Catherine wants to see you. Is it a bad time?"

He stood up. "No. I'll be there in a minute." She got out. "You want me to

stay." I did. But I would never admit that to him.

"No. Go ahead. I'll be fine." He almost run outside. A short minute after my

nurse came in.

"Jane." She hesitate. "I know your answer, but you might have change it.

Michael and your dad are here and they really want to talk to you Michael

said it was important." I had a lot of profanity for her to pass on, but my heart betray me and spoke before my mind did.

"Ok. Tell them to come in." After a moment they both enter with puppy eyes

look.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?"

"Oh father I love it here. I mean the fact that you two treated me like a

lunatic is comforting." I gave them a look.

My dad ignore my sarcasm and turn to look at Michael.

"At least she got some color and its got her sarcasm back."

"No thanks to you two."

"We know about your angel Damian."

"Yes." I said coldly. "What is the important thing you guys wanted to tell

me?"

"Honey."

"DON'T HONEY ME!" I breathe. "Just tell me. Just tell me what you came

to tell me and leave. I told you before and I'll tell you now. I don't want to

see you two ever again." I look up to see their faces. I saw pain, and I

couldn't help it, but to feel a little pain my self, but I didn't gave.

"We came to take you home."

"NO!"

"What." They both said at the same time.

"We are sorry we put you here" Michael said.

"Well I change my mind. I want to stay."

"Is because of that Damian. Isn't?"

"If it is what is it to you?" He came close to me and kneeled.

"You don't love me anymore?" He got me there.

"I do love you, but you went below the belt. I…" Tears fell of my cheek. "If

that what you guys wanted to tell me, well you know my answer and you don't have any more business here."

They both left really sad. Once they were out of my room I cover my face

with a pillow and started to cry. I felt somebody sitting besides me and

patted my back. I stood up. I got out a sigh of relive Damian. I hug him.

"I'm sorry"

He laugh "For hugging me?"

"Yes. I know we just talked today"

"Don't worried about it." He hug me.

"You wanted to show me the terrace?" He was surprise.

"You want to see it?"

"Yes." Once out side it was beautiful. We sat down on a bench. "So why are

you in this prison?" He lower his gaze.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I pride."

"I want to tell you. You see this scar?" He had one similar to the one I had

on my neck.

"You slide your neck open too?" I whisper.

"Yes. I had a girlfriend and she was in danger. There was this guy that

wanted her really bad." I could see tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to go on."

" I want to. That way you'll tell me yours?"

"Deal. Go on."

"So I went to talk to her. She told me that she was in love with me and that

she rather die that to be without me. So I went to talk to him and talk some

senses into his brain. It was useless he told me if she was not for him. She

will be for no one. I got on my knees and beg for her I swore to him that I

would do anything. Anything for her just don't kill her. So he smile at me

and told me to slide my neck up in front of her…. After school we were in a

park a really desolated park and I kiss her fervently and I told her I love her.

Then got out a knife and… and you know the rest. What you don't know is

that my girlfriend though I die and she slide her neck too. My parents were

there in minutes an anonymous call or something like that told them my

girlfriend was in the park bleeding to death. Of course they were my parents, so they save me. Even thou we arrive at the same time my parents told them. NO demanded them to save me and they focus on me. So once I woke up and they told me Christine was dead…" He lower his face. " I attack my parents with word and physically. Like I told you I was release a week ago, but I can't face my parents I just can't. I feel horrible for what I did to them, but I hate them. So what's your story?"

"It's similar to yours. There was a guy that wanted me, and wanted my

boyfriend dead. So I slide my neck so, he wouldn't kill him, and apparently it worked. But instead of saying thank me he and my father dump me here."

"I'm sure the look the place up really good, and every kid that is been…"

He laugh. "Dump here, loves it. Why don't you?"

"I risk my live to save his. He at least should of feel thankful."

"I wouldn't."

"Why not." I was irritated.

"If I would have been strong enough to stop my girlfriend and put her here, I would of. To save her live. Forgive them and go back to them."

"I…"

"I'll get out and visit you I promise."

"You will."

"Sure and we could hang out on your forest."

"How do you know about the forest?"

"The way your room is decorated. It seem like you have a forest of your

own." He laugh.

"If I get out. You will too?"

"Yes. Nurse."

"What are you doing." I hissed.

"Not giving you a chance to change your mind."

"Yes Damian?"

"Jane is ready to go."

"Is that true?"

"Yes." I said thru my teeth.

"You father and Michael are already here. I'll tell them to pack your stuff

you can wait here and say goodbye to Damien." She walk out.

"Do you know were I live?"

"Yes I do."

"Ho…Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are we being a little needy?"

"No. I have to know you do your end of the deal as well."

"Ok. Fair is fair. I guess." We hug each other.

"Jane are you ready." Michael said with a sour voice. I hug Damian a little

longer and…

"Ok lets go."


	14. New Friend

I woke up the next morning and found Michael sitting next to my bed.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"You and me of course." He smile but the smile didn't touch his face.

"Look Michael I don't"

"I'm sorry." He didn't let me finish. "I know I acted like an asshole telling

your father and talking him into putting you in that place. I was scare. I can't never lose you. I have to say you surprise me thou."

"Why?" I still was angry at him.

"Because you didn't tell on me. My father and John though for sure you

were going to tell our secret to defend your case."

"I would never do that to your family no matter how much they hate me."

"They don't hate you." I gave him a look. "Really Jane they don't."

"Whatever. Anything else?"

"I also wanted to say I love you."

"Ok." I look at my clock. "If your done. I would like some privacy."

"You…" But he got out of my room.

"I love you too." I whisper.

I got in my shower too my time in there too. I put on my favorites jean, a

white t-shirt, and my converse. I went down the stairs and I was about to go

out the door when my father spoke.

"Where do you think you are going young lady."

"hum the forest."

"Your not aloud there alone." I look up at my father Michael was next to him standing up as well.

I gave him a crooked smile. "I'm not going to be by myself." He turn

towards Michael.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be in the forest with Jane." Michael

open his mouth to talk but I beat him to the punch.

"He's is not going to be my companion, and from now on I would

appreciated if you stop assuming that I will spent any time with him."

"Now wait a darn on second."

"Now I have go out with Michael?"

"He did the right thing Jane you needed help."

I look at my watch. "Look Sam you are getting on my nerves." I took a deep

breath. "I will bring my date. Ok?"

"Are you dating someone else?"

"If by dating you mean going out places. Then yes. Boyfriend." I looked at

Michael. "I don't think I will…" I run towards the forest, and once I was

there I sat on my fallen tree and started to cry.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh Damian. I'm sorry."

"But are you ok?"

"It's my father and Michael."

"Your boyfriend?"

"EX."

"I don't think he will ever be an ex for you Jane. I told you. I think he did

the right thing I would of put you in jail if that would of put you away from

danger."

"Do you want to be on the same list?"

"Its that a bad list?"

"I would say so."

"Then I rather not. Can we go inside your house?"

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow.

"To meet Michael and your father I am really curious."

"No way!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Why you want to meet them?"

"I want to meet the person that stole your fathers heart."

"Why?"

"Can you please trust me?"

"NO!"

"Why you don't want me to talk to them?"

"STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS! OK?" He really was laughing now.

"You really are smart for you own good. But I can't help it, I hate seeing you so miserable." He came really close to me and took one of my hands.

"Just answer me one question and I will stay out of your business depending on your answer."

"How the hell are you going to make me introduce you to them."

"I know my ways. Now will you please be nice?"

"Fine. What's your stupid question?"

"Do you love Michael?"

I sigh. "Yes, but I don't want to be with him."

"Why not?"

" I feel like if I do… I won't have a live."

"You will."

"Like I said. Stay away of my business."

"Like I said I hate seeing true love suffer for a stubborn girl."

"Ok. I said it again. How are you going to make me?" He got really close to

me and for some stupid reason my heart wanted to get out of my chest. He

kiss me. He actually kiss me, but the wearies thing was is that I like it? Then

he did something to my neck and I collapsed.

"What did you did to her." I hear Michael yelling.

"She'll be fine. She just fainted when I kiss her."

"By force?" I hear my father.

"No. She saw me coming, and I hate to say this in front of you Michael, but

she like it. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." He said thro his teeth.

"Do you love Jane?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because believe it or not. I want to help."

"I do love her with all my hearth, but I think she hates me. And she kissing

you back proves that she don't feel the same way."

"Oh she loves you. More than before I would say." I want it to slap Damian.

I mean how dare he tell Michael what I feel.

"Then why did she kiss you back?"

"Well is true that at first I stole the kiss, but she… lets just say she though it

was you."

"How is that possible?" My father ask confuse.

"She misses Michael so much that I guess the forest brought some memories

of him and day dream. And I took advantage."

"That doesn't explain why she fainted."

"I took some classes on the body and I new were to touch her in her neck to

make her faint. By the way she can still hear me though, so when I free her.

She'll want to kill me."

"Ok wake her up." They both said. He touch my neck and I was free. I sat up and the three man in the living room stare at me kind of scare. To the

surprise of all of us.

"Can I go to my room?"

"You don't want to kill me?"

"Please!"

"Sure honey." I run towards my room. And throw my self to the bed.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Hey." I sat up.

"Hey."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Look Damian I'm tire of my father and Michael running my live, and to my

luck you join the club. I just want to make a decision for my self."

"I'm sorry. I really though you wanted to be with Michael."

"I do, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I see him I feel betray."

"Why he."

"Save it."

" I though you of all people would get me." he got to my bed besides me.

"I'm confuse."

"About what?"

"What would you do if he was the one that slide his neck, and you though

you lost him, that you would never see him again? And after fighting for his

live you are able to save him?"

"I would not tell on him though."

"Oh no?"

"No."

"Then what would you done?"

" I would talk to him… or stay away from him so he would not be in

danger."

"That's what your doing right now aren't you?"

"If I stay away from him, Marc won't hurt him."

"I don't think your plan is going to work?"

"And why not?"

"If I were a mad man in love with you, and I knew you love another guy I

would kill him hoping one day you end up loving me."

"That's stupid."

"I know. Trust me, but I bet he thinks like that."

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Don't risk love for him, and talk to this Marc. Lie to him if talking wont

work. You want me to call him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's family prefer me death, on that asylum, anything, but to be with him,

and I'm not separating them."

"So you prefer to let him be miserable and lifeless without you, but hey at

least he's with his family." He gave me a look.

"I'm lifeless without him too you know, and I survived. Nether one of them

has notice."

"That's because your stronger."

"I'm stronger than a…." I shut my mouth before I revel something I regret.

"A man?" He finish thinking that's what I was going to say.

"Sure."

"Why don't you talk to his family?"

I lower my head and whisper. "I try. I though they knew I would never get

Michael hurt, but they still don't want me in his life and I just don't know

why." I throw my body to my bed and started to cry. Covering my face with

my pillow. I was like that for a while and Damian didn't say a word, but I

still weren't ready to face him, but I felt bad for him so I started to talk.

"So please just drop it, I don't want to hurt Michael anymore."

"Then just take me back, and my pain will end." I sat up cleaning my tears.

"Michael? Where is Damian?"

"He's giving us some time to talk."

"About?"

"How stubborn you are."

I cross my arm on my chest and whisper. "I'm not stubborn."

"Yes you are."

"Ok anything else?" He came to my side and sat next to me, taking my face

with both of his hands. "I love you." He whisper pulling me closer to him.

"Michael." I groan. But our lips met and I couldn't fight him I just couldn't I

was in love with this creature. After a while he let me go.

"Now would you please stop protecting me?"

"But." He put one finger in my mouth.

"If Damian wouldn't of meddle I would of took of."

"What?"

"You heard me. I would not stay with my family."

"But why?"

"It's hard to explain. Anyways I though you really stop loving me and I

knew some how my family help a little so I could not see their faces. So

your cute sacrifice would of not work." I bite my lips.

"I love you." I hug him. "I'm sorry I made you miserable."

"You weren't mad at me for telling on you weren't you?"

"Well I felt betray, but I can never stay mad at you for long."

"So." He said kind of scare. "Are we still a couple."

"I guess we are." We both kiss each other.

"It was about time you two made up. I was afraid I would not see Michael

again." We separated.

"Ok dad. Hey where's Damian?"

"In the living room. Your new friend is waiting for you." I ran down the

stairs and jump at Damian. He caught me and I was on his lap. He started to

laugh.

"You're are so welcome." I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You save my live."

"Oh stop it."

"We still meeting in the forest. Right?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You got Michael back. Don't you want to spend you free time with him?"

"If it weren't for you I would spent some of my free time crying and the rest

with you, so I'm living my crying time to you." He started to laugh like I

said a really funny job.

"I'm not asking you to do that. I just wanted to help you out. Is in my

nature."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You really want to hang out with me?" He raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"I really do."

"And you're not doing it, because you feel like you have to?"

"Hell no!"

"Ok. I guess I see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"At least enjoy your making up with your boyfriend today."

"Is still morning. Can I see you tonight?"

"Needy, needy. Ok at 6?"

"Perfect." I gave him a kiss on the check. He stood up with me on his arm

and put me on the sofa.

"No need to move beautiful. I'll show my way to the door." I sat up and

started to get up. "What part of don't move you don't get?"

"The don't part." I stood up and follow him to the door.

"Take care."

"I will and he left." I smile and close the door.

"Aww that's the cutes couple I ever seen. Don't you think Sam?"

I turn to face them. Michael had a murderous face. My father on the other

hand had a shock face.

"What was that about honey?"

"What?"

"The jumping on Damian and the he carrying you part and the still wanting

to see him and."

"SHUT UP!"

"Jane." They both said in shock.

"Don't start with the ruling my life. I like Damian, he's my friend and if you

two forgot save my relationship."

"But you don't have to thank him by flirting or keep seeing him. He should

understand that."

"He does."

"He does?" Michael said skeptical.

"Yes he does. But I don't. Why should I stop having friends just because I'm

in love?"

"You are?" He smile a little.

"Maybe right now I'm piss off, but I'm sure in five minutes I'll be in love

again." He walked towards me smiling more.

"I don't have the patience to wait five minutes."

"Who said I was in love with you."

"I'm this is getting awkward, so I'll be back in an hour." And he ran outside.

"I kind of have a hunch."

He grab me by the waist and pull me closer. I couldn't help but shiver

with…

"I love you." He whisper in my ears.

"I love you too." And we kiss. He sweep me from my feet while we were

still kissing and took me to my room. He put me on the bed very gently. My

heart was racing he was in top on me still kissing me. He took his shirt off I

was dazzle with his bare chest. He took my shirt off and started to kiss me

more.

"Jane." He moan. We got lost in the moment.

"Jane? Michael? I'm coming up." Michael got dress in a flash. I was already

dress even though we just…. I still felt kind of shy being naked around

Michael. He surely wasn't.

"You can come in dad." Michael was sitting in a chair and I was in my bed

with an open book. We were good at pretending. My dad open the door very

carefully still not trusting us.

"Oh hey honey."

"Hey." I look up towards him.

"Are you two fighting again?" He had a panic expression on his face. I had

to laugh.

"You think if we were fighting Michael would still be walking or alive?"

"Then why are two so far away?"

"Is your rule." I smile.

"My rule?"

"Oh dad don't tell me you forgot?" He still look confuse. "After that day you found us… in… this…bed…together…"

"Oh I'm over that." I was shock. " You are over that?"

"Yes. That rule is overruled." Michael run toward my side and sat next to

me. I gave him a murderous glare.

"What? Your father just said."

"You didn't have to jump at it in the same second."

"Hey, he might change his mind."

"That's my point."

"Oh honey. Give the kid a break." I sigh

"What time is it?"

"12 in the afternoon. Why?"

"Michael and I better eat." He raise one eyebrow. "What I'm hungry."

"uhu." But I step out and went to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind honey, but I brought pizza I didn't feel like

cooking."

"I could of cook." My dad and Michael started to laugh really hard. "I am

serious."

"You can't cook." Michael said still laughing.

"This is why I wont give up Damian." I said really low and between my

teeth. Michael heard me and growl.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Sam." We sat down on the table. Me with a smirk in my face for

upsetting Michael. We were eating quietly. After we finish I clean the dirty

dishes.

"You want to watch a movie."

"I feel like watching Romeo must die."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Ok." We were watching the movie, but Michael still had a sour face. I

didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Michael I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Upsetting you."

"Just tell me something ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you starting to have feeling for Damian."

"No." I made a face. "I love you."

"Then why you won't give him up?"

"Damien is my friend."

"You have two more friends, and you are not this crazy about them."

"I am this crazy about them, you just don't see it."

"I don't?" He didn't believe me.

"I don't love Damien. I love you silly."

"Why won't you give him up?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't like him?" He said pleading.

"Why?"

"Because you like him." He whisper.

"You are cute when you are silly."

"Why am I so silly."

"You think if I like him or have feeling for him I would still be with you?"

"No, but he might like you." At that I had to laugh.

"Yes as a friend."

"He kiss you."

"To put me to sleep."

"He call you beautiful."

"You don't think I am."

"Yes, but I should be the only one aloud to say it."

"I love you." I kiss him.

"So can I go with you?" I laugh.

"Where?"

"To the forest."

"Don't push it."

"You want to be alone with him?"

"Yes." I said thro my teeth.

"Why so he can kiss you some more."

"I really don't want to fight with you."

"Then let me go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I trust you. Why can't you trust me?"

"I trust you. I just don't trust him."

I grab his face and kiss him. "I don't think he will ever kiss me again."

"Are you sure."

"Positively."

"Ok." He said defeated.

"I love you. Does your family knows about us?"

"That remains me I do have to go to talk to them. I guess you get your way

today."

"You want me to go with you?"

" Nah, they just need to know your out, and we are together."

"Ok. Good luck." We kiss for a moment and he took off.

"Is he coming back?"

"I think they going to tide him up and put him in a room. Just open the door

to let him eat, I don't think they even going to let him shower."

"Honey I think you're exaggerating."

"If your say so."

"Hey dad what time is it?"

"Four. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm going to clean my self up."

"Ok, honey." He stare at me suspiciously. I ignore him and when to my

room. I grab my favorite sweats and showers stuff. After shower I put on my

clothes, brush my teeth, and brush my hair and put it into a pony tail. I look

at my night stand where my clock lay down and saw that it was 5. Wow I

can take a lot of time when I want a long shower. I ran down the stairs and

kept going to the door.

"Honey?"

"Yes dad?"

"I though you guy say 6."

"Yes."

"You know I don't like it when you go there by you self."

"I know dad, but I haven't been there for a while by my self I really miss it

and is only an hour." I gave him my best puppy face.

"I don't know."

"I promise not to throw a fist for a week."

"Two."

"That's not fair."

"There it goes."

"Fine." I got out.

"Stupid over protective father." I murmured. I got to my beautiful forest. I

sat down on my trees and started to look at the sky.

"Hello there." I stood up smiling.

"Damian." But once I turn around it was not Damian it was.

"Marc?"

"Sorry to disappoint you. Who is this Damian?"

"None of your damn business."

"I was scare for you. You disappear for a week I though you were dead."

"If I was it would have been your fault."

"My fault I didn't slide your neck open."

"NO. You just wanted to kill my boyfriend."

"It's that so hard to bare?"

"YES!"

"But it would eventually pass. I promise."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm your destiny. Not Michael." He said Michael name with as

much venom he could.

"I hate you."

"Hate is good that's passion."

"It would never turn to love so give it a rest ok?"

"I can't, I just can't. I'm in love with you since the first time I saw you." He

was on my side in an instant. He grab me by the waist with one hands and

put the other one in my neck pulling me close.

"What are you doing?" Since he was way stronger than me he put me really

close and his mouth was at my ear.

"I want you."

"I don't." I said shaking. I was terrified. "Stop shaking. I won't hurt you."

He kept whispering.

"You had hurt me before." I reminded him.

"I will never do it again." He kept talking to my ear in whispers. Like he was trying to seduce me, but it wasn't working for him. I was terrified. He grab both of my arms and pull me close to his face.

"Are you going to make me kiss you?"

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"No I really don't."

"I won't make you." I sigh in relieve. "But this is not making you, this is

showing you that you want me." He put me to his face and kiss me. I didn't

kiss him back and I could feel him getting more and more angry.

"Let her go." He pull away and turn to see Damian.

"Damian." I said full of relived. Marc grab one of my arm with more force

than necessary while speaking to Damian.

"GET OUT!. This is none of your business."

"She is my business." Marc turn at me infuriated.

"Don't tell me. He's your knew boyfriend."

"He's a really good friend of mine."

"You still going out with Michael?"

"I'm not going out with him." His smile

"You're single?"

"You didn't let me finish. Is not call going out with him. I'm his…"

"I said let her go."

"Are you in love with her too?" He grab me stronger.

"Ow. You promise not to hurt me anymore. I fell my arm is about to break."

"I'm sorry, you know how werewolf don't know their own strength."

I was shock I knew he did that on purpose so Damian would be so freak that

he would leave us. And it work to my disdain. He took off running he was so fast inhuman fast. Maybe it was his adrenaline. He turn me to face him.

"Where were we?"

"In this part." I kick him on his private. He push me towards the floor. I was

about to tell him about to get off me but he bend over to me and put a finger

on my lips.

"Shh. You hurt me first." He laugh. "Well try anyways. I wont hurt you as

long as you don't hurt me. Ok?"

"Ok." I whisper. He kept going down. "Can I get up?"

"No I like this." He kept talking on that annoying tone and whispering. He

kept bending down and I remember what Damian told me.

"Don't risk love for him, and talk to this Marc. Lie to him if talking wont

work." Lie. I breath Marc had his eye close and was inches from my face.

"Marc."

"Yes." He said annoy.

"If. If I try." I whisper. "You promise to back off?"

"I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"I told you I love you." I sigh.

"I'll give you a chance."

"Why?" He was skeptical.

"I think your right. You deserve a chance." He didn't wait for more he kiss

me. I grab his hair I hated this I really didn't like it but I started to think he was Michael. He hold me closer to him. He was making pleasure sounds. He

took his t-shirt out. I push him.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

"I want you." He started to bend. I don't want you. I though. Then took a deep breath.

"I told you I give you a change not to… you know."

"But I want you." He kiss me taking my shirt off without any effort, and I

was on my bra. I was really scare one thing was lie to him and kiss him. And

another is to lie and. I couldn't finish that though. Once I look at him he was

without pants and was trying to take mine off.

"I don't want to do this in here." He restrain my hands with one of his hands

the other one was torching my body. "Please stop."

"I want you so bad." He was kissing my neck. "I can stop. I just can't." I

push him hard with my hands. I try to use my powers, but I guest that I was

so scare my powers were froze. He holds my hands back at my head again

with one hand.

"Stop."

"No." And the he was flying off me towards a tree. And Michael standing in

front of me.

"Michael I cry and he help me up." I hug him. "I was so scare."

"I'm here now is ok."


	15. His or no one else's

I hear a powerful snarl. "SHE IS MINE."

"Dream on Marc."

"She told me she'll try."

"And how is that working out?"

"You caught us." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, I caught. Her telling you to STOP! And you're not listening."

"If you would of wait longer she would of break it off with you."

"I think if I would of took longer she would of be in shock by now." I was

behind Michael by know.

He had a dark look. "If she is not for me, she will be for no one. I swear."

"You promise."

"I lie. Stop mentioning the promise. I will kill you. I will survive with that,

but with what I can't survive is knowing he's with you. Sorry."

"You'll never get her. That I swear." He exploded into a werewolf and ran

towards Michael and me. Michael also exploded but just stood his grounds.

Before Marc reach us he flew towards a tree. I looked at my hands confuse I

didn't do that. And then I saw Damian.

"Damian did you did that?"

"Yeah I explain later." At that moment Marc stood up and started to charge

after us. Michael and Damian stood in front of me in a fighting position.

Damian grab Marc by he's fury neck and it make almost a breaking sound.

Michael got on the side and started to cut him with his claw. It was all very

horrifying looking. They finish Marc really quick. He really didn't had a

chance against the two of them and after a while he collapse. Damian and

Michael came towards me. Both of them grabbing my arm.

"Are you ok?" They both said at the same time. I just nodded without taking

my eyes from Marc body. They both hug me.

"It's ok sweet heart. It's over." I kept looking at Marc.

"Speak." Damian say almost yelling. I looked at both of them.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe you guys kill Marc. He just seem so strong." I

look once more at Marc. He wasn't there. "I though you guys kill Marc."

"We did." The say at the same time.

"He's not there." They look were my eyes were looking and they both gasp.

"I though you knew about his healing powers Michael."

"I did, but we kill him. How could he regenerated? Is not important your

safe now."

"Lets get you home." Once we arrive to Sam's house we could smell he was cooking.

"hmm. It's smell really good Sam."

"I know my cooking is the best in town."

"Dad how long till you finish cooking?"

"One more hour honey why?"

"I need to speak with Damian and Michael alone will be on my room ok?"

"Ok honey." We went to my room.

"Ok explain Damian."

"Remember I told you about my girlfriend Christine?"

"Yes."

"Well Marc, was the one that got obsess with her. She was a werewolf so he

didn't had to turn her, and since I was her soul mate I gain powers just like

you."

"It didn't went away when she die?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because what Marc did to you."

"That's ok. I found a purpose not to be miserable." I laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Michael."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You didn't like Damian because you though he like me and he

would never love anybody besides…you know." I whisper.

"Don't worried about us. I explain to Michael that we had that in common

and my purpose was help you guys get rid of Marc."

"Honey dinner is ready." We went down stair and we sat down on the table

and started to make jokes. I look at the faces and my worries about Marc

faded for the moment. I had a best friend that I only knew for a couple of

weeks and we already love each other. I had the love of my live alive and

happy, his family is another story but I still was happy. My two friends

Emily and Samantha who I haven't seen in a week, because I haven't go to

school in a week I was in a "Resting place" My father has told me they have

call so I will call them and tell them I will come back to school in a couple

of days. And finally I looked at my over protective loving father.

He has taken care of me since I was 7 years old and was doing a really great

job. I was happy and Michael and Damian would help me with my powers

and some day we would fight Marc or convince him to join the good side,

because despite what Michael and Damien think about Marc. He does love

me and he might turn to the good side. For today on I would divide my time

between them. My beautiful overprotective neurotic family. My new family.

**The End for now ;)**


End file.
